Boarders
by Fictionfanatic666
Summary: Modern'What if Darcy and Elizabeth were roomates and saw each other every day, no matter how they felt about each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story so don't hate me cause I'm a beginner. But still review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pride and Prejudice no matter how much the hamsters want me too.

Boarders

Chapter One

"Lizzy" a shrill voice screamed up the stairs, cutting through the morning stillness. "Lizzy, wake up this instant, Jane, Lydia, and Kitty are already awake. Lizzy!"

Elizabeth Bennet groaned into the pillow, her messy auburn hair tangled around her head. "Okay mother, I'm up, I'm up. I'm just gonna go take a shower." She yelled.

"Well hurry up. We have new boarders coming today. They are very rich and I know my Jane will snag one." Mrs. Bennet crowed happily.

"If their so rich than why are they staying here? Also if you know Jane is going to snag one why should I be there." called Lizzy as she shoved down the covers and forced her legs over the side of the bed.

"Even though I know you will not get one of them to fall in love with you, it will make a good impression if we are all there. As for the rich par..." Mrs. Bennet was cut off by the sound of an upstairs door slamming and the shower turning on. "Ooo that girl, one of these days her plain looks and attitude will get her in trouble."

Jane sighed and shook her head at her mother's narrow mind.

* * *

Lizzy sighed happily as the hot water cascaded down her body. Her smile turned to a frown as she remembered what her mother had said.

"It's always dear Janey." She sneered, then sighed again less happily. "That's not fair." She chided herself. Her sisters were all perfect compared to her in her mother's eyes. Lizzy took after her father, in attitude and looks. Jane was tall and willowy with dark blonde hair and a personality to match her beautiful looks. Kitty and Lydia, both with white blonde hair and both of them were spoiled, boy-crazed brats. Lizzy had dark auburn fly away hair she, like Jane, was tall but had more curves, she looked soft but her sharp tongue and even sharper mind made you stay on your toes.

Lizzy groaned as she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She stayed in the shower for another couple of minutes before stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself. She opened the door and bumped into a hard muscled chest. Lizzy stumbled and looked up into the most intense green eyes she had ever seen.

The man looked at her and said in an incredibly sexy British accent "Sorry miss, I didn't know there was anyone in there. Do you need any help?"

* * *

"Charles what are we doing here?" questioned an irritated mister William Darcy.

"Darcy we are going to our boarding house." Replied the happy red headed man.

"I know that, but what are we doing _here_?" he said disdainfully. "It looks like hick central."

"It's a small town that does not mean it is hick central." Charlie said.

"Ya, wel..."

"We are here." Charlie said excitedly.

Darcy looked up from the street sharply. A large Victorian style house loomed in front of him, blocking out the sun's rays. Darcy unconsciously ran his hand through his sexily messed up black hair, staring up at their boarding house in awe.

"It's okay I suppose." Sighed Darcy indifferently. "It is definitely not hick central."

" See I knew you would like it here. It reminds me of Pemberly and it's so close to the school too. We can almost walk to it."

Charles smiled and rang the doorbell. They stood there and listened as the sound of the bell echoed throughout the house. Suddenly the door swung open and a middle aged woman wearing a white sundress, which did nothing to hide her ample figure(means she's fat), shooed them through the door.

" Welcome, you must be William Darcy and Charles Bingley." She said all the while steering to what he thought was the living room. As Darcy walked through the door the first thing he noticed were the three girls on the couch, one reading and the other two giggling incessantly. " These are my daughters Lydia," One of the giggling girls waved briefly before going talk to her look alike, " her twin is Kitty." Said Mrs. Bennet referring to the other giggling girl. " and this is my darling Jane. My other daughter Lizzy is upstairs." Darcy looked around at the two blonde girls that kept starring at him and the other darker blonde girl starring at Charlie and realized he desperately needed to escape.

Darcy cleared his throat and asked, "Mrs. Bennet where is your bathroom?" '_Please be away from here'_ I thought despretatly.

" Upstairs and to the right." she replied while staring at him like he was a piece of meet '_or a free bank account_'. He quickly excused himself and raced up the stairs. He saw the door she had mentioned, when it opened by itself. He felt a soft body slam against his and as he looked down he saw the most beautiful being in the entire world. As he stared down into molten chocolate he realized first, that the chocolate was her eyes and second, that she was staring at him the same way he was staring at her.

"Sorry miss, I didn't know anyone was in there. Do you need any help?"He asked his voice husky.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey guys thanks for your reviews you rock just wanted to say thanks to my first reviewers.

micheped- YAY YOU WERE MY FIRST REVEIWERE **HUGGLE**S

Sobee1982-Thanks I really wanted something different

novaya zemlya-Thanks so much your really cool

jenagurlie-Thanks for the tip and your review means a lot to me

Dolphindreamer-Hey thanks I'm excited to this is my first story

Thanks to all of you. Your reviews mean a lot to me . This is my first story so I'm really glad you like it. Well on with the show.

Disclaimer: Even though the hamsters want me to, I don't own P&P Jane Austen does and since she's dead I can't buy it from her.

Boarders

Chapter 2

Elizabeth was in a daze. Those gorgeous green eyes sucked her so deep into an emerald void, that it took her awhile to realize that the man had asked her a question. Lizzy shook her and replied

"No, no, I'm okay." Lizzy looked down at her self and blushed before saying. "If you will excuse me I should go change."

"The man smiled and said "That might be a good idea."

Lizzy blushed again and walked quickly down the hall. She opened her door and rushed inside, her face a bright red. She closed the door and slid down to the floor, her head in her hands.

She groaned and whispered into the empty air, "That was so embarrassing, I really hope he's not one of the new boarders, with my luck he most likely is." She blinked and then said "I really should stop talking to myself." Lizzy groaned again and got up off the floor, she staggered to her closet and pulled out her traditional work uniform. She stared at the white blouse and black slacks for awhile before sighing and putting them on.

Lizzy tip-toed down the stairs, as she passed by the living room she looked in at her mother trying her hardest to make one of the new rich boarders to fall for Jane.

Lizzy suppressed a laugh at the looks passing between Jane and the tall, red-headed man, the laugh turned into a gasp as she saw the man Lydia and Kitty were trying to seduce. '_Oh God it's him'_ she thought staring helplessly at the black haired man with the remarkable green eyes. '_Why oh why did he have to be a boarder.' _she thought. His eyes shifted towards the door and Lizzy quickly darted out of sight.

She stood there for about a minute before peaking back into the room, the man was staring at the wall again. Lizzy sighed in relief, and rapidly shot through the back door and into her beat-up old car.

She was half way to the bakery where she worked, when she realized she had forget her new recipes at home in her room. She moaned desperately before turning around thinking_ 'I really don't want to go back. What if **he's** still there?.'_ Lizzy sighed and pulled up to the house, she raced though the door and up the stairs to her room. She grabbed the recipes off the bed and decided to take a short cut through the boarder's rooms. She walked through the halls, heading towards the back staircase and the back door, when she talking coming from an open door to her left.

"Alright Charlie I guess it's not so bad, but that woman, I pity her daughters." She heard a male voice, with a distinctive British accent, say. _'It must be that man from the bathroom'_ she thought. Her curiosity getting the better, she edged towards the door, anxious to hear what his companion had to say.

"Yes well that blonde angel Jane is something else, it makes you wonder what this Elizabeth looks like." This voice sounded light and happy. Lizzy thought '_This must be the red-headed man that was looking at Jane'_

"Oh, I know what she looks like, she practically body-slammed me on my way to the bathroom. Lizzy gasped '_How can such a sweet sexy man be such a jerk'_

"I'm sure that's just an over statement, will. Is pretty like her sister. She heard the red head, Charlie, say._ 'I like this man, he's perfect for Janey.'_ she thought.

"Pretty, I wouldn't say that, more like plain she has this horrid fly-away hair, and no figure at all. Lizzy heard Will say.

Lizzy gasped indignantly before clamping her hands over her mouth, _'Why that conceited, insensitive, self-centered, pg headed asshol'_. Her ranting thoughts were cut off as the door swung open to reveal Charles Bingley with William Darcy sitting on the bed. Darcy's eyes widened as he took in her hard mouth and blazing eyes.

"How long have you been there?" he asked sharply, getting up form the bed and moving towards the door on long, not to mention sexy, legs.

Lizzy stepped through the door , moving past a confused Charlie, and toward Will, before saying just as sharply, "You conceited, insensitive, arrogant, pig-headed, self-centered, jackass. You just spent the last five minutes insulting me and the only intelligent question you can come you with is ' how long have you been there'. You want to know how long I've been here, William Darcy, hmm? Well your answer is long enough." Lizzy brought her hand up and slapped him hard. She turned away form his red cheek and stunned face and rushed out the door, down the stairs, slamming the back door on her way out leaving two stunned men in her wake.

* * *

Darcy was entranced by this girl's dark gaze. '_She's beautiful. She must be Lizzy'_ he thought. He smiled down at her, though she was tall he still stood a good three inches

taller than her. He repressed a laugh as she shook her head as if to clear it.

"No, no, I'm okay." Her voice was gorgeous, rich and sweet, her face sculpted by an angel '_Damn she's beautiful, absolutely perfect'_ he thought. Even when she was bright red, as she was now, she looked adorable. "If you will excuse me I should go change."

Darcy grinned again and said "That might be a good idea." All the while thinking to himself _'No stupid, keep her in the towel'._ He watched her walk down the hall, the water from her hair making glistening tracks as it slid down her bare skin. He bit back a groan as he felt his pants tightening '_Damn'_ he thought_ 'I just met the girl and already I want to lick the water off her skin and drink in her sweet vanilla scent'_.

He groaned aloud when he heard her door closedown the all. '_If I don't get out of her here I'll just go in and ravage her'_ he thought to himself. He sighed in relief when heard Charles call his name from downstairs. He strode down the stairs rapidly, stopping momentarily to take in the sight before him. Charles was making eyes at Jane, just as Jane was making eyes at him, Mrs. Bennet was chattering happily, oblivious to the fact that everyone was ignoring her, and the twins were _still_ giggling in the corner. Both looked up as he entered the room. Darcy looked around quickly, hoping in vain that there was another chair besides the one between the twins. He groaned inwardly as he sat down, the girls giggled again and batted their eyelashes at him. _'If only Lizzy was doing that to me'_ he thought. He glanced at the door hoping for an escape when he saw a lock of auburn hair flying around the corner. '_Could it be her?'_ he wondered, but when he didn't see it again he guessed it was just a trick of the light.

Darcy almost cried with relief when Mrs.Bennet offered to take them to their room. They walked up the stairs turning down a hall to stop in front of a door with the number four on it.

Mrs. Bennet took two keys out of her apron and gave them each one. "This is your room. The bathroom is down the hall and the girl's rooms are down the hall and to the right." she said then turned and walked away.

Charles and Darcy walked into the room, it was large and spacious with two beds and a desk and a few chairs.

Darcy looked around the room before saying to Charles, "Alright Charles I guess it's not so bad, but that woman I pity her daughters." _'Well maybe not Lydia or Kitty.'_

"Yes well that blonde angel Jane is something else, it makes you wonder what Elizabeth looks like." Said Charlie.

'_Oh I know what she looks like and it makes me hard just thinking about her. I can't let Charlie know that, better lie.'_ "Oh, I know what she looks like, she practically body-slammed me on way to the bathroom." I winced inwardly while thinking _'Thank God she can't her me'_

"I'm sure that's just an overstatement, Will. Is she pretty like her sister?" Charlie said.

"Pretty, I wouldn't say that, more like plain she has this horrid fly away hair and no figure what so ever." _'Lizzy please forgive me.'_ Will's head snapped up at the sound from behind the slightly open door. Charlie heard it too, he strode toward the door and yanked it open. In the doorway stood an angry Elizabeth Bennet. You would think he would have been scared but instead the first thing that came to mind was, _'Gods she's sexy when she's angry'_ He snapped out of his stupor and strode to the door, trying to ignore how adorable she looked in her blouse and slacks.

"How long have you been there?" He asked a little too sharply. Lizzy stepped toward him, he tried not to sigh as the scent of vanilla overwhelmed him. They stared at each other ,ignoring a thoroughly confused Charlie, when she said in a deadly calm voice

"You conceited, insensitive, arrogant, pig-headed, self-centered, jackass. You just spent the last five minutes insulting me and the only intelligent question you can come you with is ' how long have you been there'. You want to know how long I've been here, William Darcy, hmm? Well your answer is long enough." He nearly winced at her hurt expression and harsh words and really did wince when he saw the hand coming toward his face. The slap was strong and sharp and made his head jerk to the side, and when he turned it back she was gone, a minute later he heard a door slam downstairs.

Darcy walked over to the wall and started hitting his head on it muttering darkly to himself, "STUPI, STUPID, STUPID."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys thanx for your reveiws. Now revioew again. Press the little button. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys thanks to all my reviews you guys are soooooooooo cool. I love all your opinions keep it coning.

Snowflea-Hey thanx for your opinion but just so you know he's like 19 and men at that tine do have sexual urges.

Rxc- Thanx I like frustrating him too.

SjDarcy-Thanx so much your opinion and reviews mean a lot.

micheped-Hey your back lol you rock thanx so much keep it up

Mara look-a-like- Hey thanx so much that really means a lot.

Sobee1982-YAY another person who came back check your replies I replied to your questions.

Abc-thanks sp much keep reviewing.

xXx-dee-xXx-Hey thanks I love sexual tension in a story it just spices it up.

jenagurlie- Hey you back thanks so much for the two reviews.

k8bob8- thanks for believing in me. I hope it lives up to expectation.

aragon is mine-I like it when she slaps him too. That's why I did it.

cancat90- I'll try to update soon after this chapter. Thanks so much.

Melody-I absolutely love originality and thanks so much for the hint about the mistakes I'll try to fix that.

Abby-Drama is awesome that's why I put them all in the same house.lol.

Catherine-hey thanks I love pride and prejudice and I love this idea.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing no matter how much the hamsters poke me for it.

Boarders

Chapter 3

Lizzy rushed out of the house, trying vainly to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. _'You idiot you just met him there is no reason to cry over him'_ she mentally chided her self. Lizzy got in her car, her hands, where they gripped the wheel, were white, as she drove out of the neighborhood.

When she pulled up to the bakery, she looked in her car mirror and stared at her reflection. Her eyes and face were red and wet and she had tears streaks in her make-up. Lizzy sighed and fixed herself up as best she could and walked into the bakery.

Immediately her best friend Charlotte walked up to her. Charlotte was a short girl with mousy girl with mousy brown hair and pale skin, Lizzy's mother constantly pointed out how plain she was, but Lizzy' mind could not be turned. Charlotte had been through everything with her and she still is and always will be her best friend.

"Lizzy what in the world happened to you?" Charlotte asked while leading her toward the kitchen away from the curious stares of the customers and the other workers.

"Oh, Charlotte." Said Lizzy hugging her friend . Lizzy let her go and sat heavily on the kitchen counter. She sighed and proceeded to tell her friend the entire story.

When she finished Charlotte got up off the chair she was perched on and hugged her. "I can't believe that man. The one man who you've shone an interest in since Wickham. God that jerk..' (A/N:Yay Wickham's here now, I'm not sure if he will come back or not.)

Lizzy sniffled and said "Thanks Charlotte having you insult him to makes me fell better." She smiled a watery smile, before getting up and blowing her nose. "I should probably get started on those pastries." Charlotte just smiled and walked out of the kitchen, knowing that as soon as she started baking there was no talking to her.

Lizzy spent the better part of the next three hours just baking. Baking was Lizzy's passion, she dreamed that when she turned nineteen (A/N: Check bottom of chapter for ages.) that she would get accepted to the Culinary Institute of America(A/N: Cooking college.)

She was in the middle of a crème brulee when her cell pone rang. Lizzy's concentration was shot and she sighed in exasperation as the lyrics to the song 'Dirty Little Secrets' by All American Rejects(A/N: Don't own) rang through the kitchen. She flipped it open and winced as she heard her mother's high voice screeching through the tiny contraption.

"Lizzy, oh thank God you answered you know sometimes when you're at work you get so into what you're making that you never..."

"What is that you want exactly mother." Lizzy said cutting her off.

"Oh yes, well you must come home this instant. You must come and cook the welcoming dinner."

"Welcoming dinner? Since when do we have a welcoming dinner. And who are we welcoming? She said incredulity.

She heard her mother sighed before saying "Well our new guests obviously. You will come home now and get started, they are rich and are used to the best." This was an order not a request. Lizzy groaned and shuffled back to the crème brulee.

"Mom I'm sort of in the middle of something now. Can't we welcome them tomorrow?"

"No, you WILL come home NOW!" The voice on the other end of the line said forcefully.

Lizzy usually did not listen to her mother and she did not intend to start now. She was so busy thinking of a way to tell her mother no, that she didn't notice that the other phone had changed hands ,until she heard the new softer voice on the other end.

"Lizzy." '_That's not mother.'_ She thought, '_Oh, no she's using Jane against me. Please don't say please Jane. Please.'_ "Lizzy please come home, Charlie is very anxious to taste your wonderful desserts. I know you won't listen to mom and I know you have stuff to do at the bakery but how about you come home when you finish up there? Please?" Jane said reasonably.

"Jane that's not fair. Why don't you just let me be the bane of mom's existence without getting in the way? Why did you have to be so damn convincing?" Lizzy sighed exasperatingly. Lizzy heard Jane chucked on the other line. Jane was the only person besides their father, who was on a business trip in Australia that could reason with Lizzy. She sighed and said to her older sister "Alright, alright I'll be there soon. I'll even bring a cake that I baked today at the bakery home."

Jane squealed and said excitedly, "Thanks soooooo much Lizzy, I just love your cakes. Come home soon bye." Then the phone went dead. Lizzy sighed as she was left with her thought and a half finished crème brulee as company. _'God Jane I really not want to go home yet. If I see that man I'll probably kill him. Or at the very least punch him.'_

"That ass, I can't believe he said those things about me after only knowing me for like forty minutes." She said spitefully. "Of course what I said wasn't okay either. But I had more right than him." She sighed and walked out of the bakery, grabbing one of her cakes and yelling to Charlotte that she was leaving.

She smiled as she heard Charlotte yell back "Give him hell Lizzy. Make sure he never insult you again.." As soon as she sat in her car and settled that cake on the passenger seat, her smile turned in to a frown. _'How can I face him now? No' Lizzy you will go back and you will face him and you won't cry.' _Lizzy smiled with new determination and drove all the way to Bennet House. Her smile grew wider as she saw the sliver Cadillac(A/N: Darcy's car) in the drive way. _'He didn't leave. Wait shouldn't I be sad about this ?' _Lizzy mentally growled at herself. She sighed and got out of the car, leaving the cake behind, and started trudging toward the front door. As soon as she opened it she ran into a hard muscled chest, and felt hands grip her upper arms. Lizzy looked up into those amazing emerald eyes and felt her knees go weak. This moment distinctly reminded her of a similar one that happened about four hours ago.

* * *

Darcy lifted his face from the wall and turned toward Charlie. "That" he said hopelessly. "was Elizabeth Bennet. So far the only girl who I've shone an interest in my entire life. Me being the idiot I am, just screwed myself over." He then resumed beating his head against the wall.

Charlie just stared at him, making no attempt to stop his friend from killing his brain cells. "Will, what I don't get is why you said those things in the first place." He said after awhile.

" I said them because I'm a conceited, insensitive, arrogant, pig-headed, self-centered, pride-full jackass. I refused to admit to myself or anybody that I could be attracted to a girl with a family like that. I have serious issues."

Charlie sighed and pulled his friend off the wall "Why don't you come downstairs and get to know the Bennet's you might find enough about Lizzy to make a proper apology." Darcy shook his head and sat sulking on the bed. "Fine you stay up here I'm gonna go find some information on the elusive Elizabeth Bennet."

Darcy didn't look up from his hands until he heard Charlie's footsteps fade away and the excited chattering of Mrs.Bennet downstairs. '_Damn why did I have to be so stupid. I mean she was perfect and if I hadn't let my pride get in the way she still might be here and not hate me.' _Will sighed andgot up and started pacing around the room. '_Maybe I_ _should go down and find some more about her.' _He thought Will sighed again and realized he'd been sighing a lot in the last couple of minutes. '_Or since you have meant Elizabeth Bennet.'_

Will groaned and sat back down on the bed. Then got up again and started pacing. He spent the next couple of hours getting on and off the bed. Alternately pacing and sulking.

He didn't notice that Charlie had walked in until he said, "You better pull yourself together or do you want Lizzy to see you like this."

"She's here." He said nervously jumping up off the bed._ 'I can't face her yet. I'm not ready. What should I do? Oh my God help me.'_

"Not yet but she will be. Jane just called her, she's cooking dinner. You better be ready because your in charge of helping her get the cake from the car."

"She cooks? Is she any good? Well duh she has to be if she works at a bakery." Wait who put me in charge of cake duty. With Lizzy! Oh God." Darcy started pacing again. '_I can't do this.'_

"Man I've never seen you so worked up over a girl. It's a nice change. Now get downstairs and come help." Demanded Charlie.

Will got up slowly, running his fingers through his dark hair and headed toward the door and down the stairs, Charlie right behind him. As soon as he got down stairs he was bombarded by the evil twins, and Mrs. Bennet.

"Will, Lizzy's here could you go get the cake please?" He heard Jane say over their giggling and chattering. Will gulped and pulled the two blonde girls off him and dodged Mrs.Bennet, heading toward the door. Reaching for the knob he had an odd sense of deja-vu as he saw it turning before he reached it.

The door opened and a warm soft body hit his. The scent of vanilla washed over him and he felt his blood quicken and certain parts of his anatomy stiffen, a purely male response to such a feminine scent. Will looked down into swirling chocolate eyes and got lost.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys keep reviewing. The ages stand thus

Jane-20

Charlie-20

Will-20

Elizabeth-18

Kitty-16

Lydia-16

Mrs.Bennet-41

Mr.Bennet-47

Sorry Darcy's POV is so short I'll make it longer next time.

Press the button. I COMMAND YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys sorry it took so long for me to update (not that long) I have finals this week and I'm kinda swamped.

cancat90-Hey thanks so much I'm still debating on the Wickham deal, But if he does come Darcy is gonna kick his ass.

Sobee1982-I'm a Favorite YAY and your Baaa-aaack lol thanks for being loyal.

Snowflea-I don't like Wickham either he's such an ass. Thanx so much for your review.

aragon is mine-You live in Australia that is soo cool. I might make Darcy go into denial but in this chapter I don't know how I'm gonna do it.

teary-eyed-witch-Hey cool name and thanks for the review I would die I was Lizzie too.

micheped- Your Baaa-aaack lol thanx for the constant reviewing.

Bubbly Spirit 1-3 –You review for every chapter at one time thanx sooo much lol.

wolfbook- Thanks soo much but I really don't think I ruined him but I guess it's just a matter of opinion.

Golden Eyes Silver Fangs. Awesome name it reminds me of a book called Twilight, Anyway thanks soo much for your review.

xXx-dee-xXx-Sexual Tension ROCKS lol Thanks so much for your review.

Forever Faded- Hey thanks so much I love hearing my reader's opinion.

k8bob8- Hey thanks soo much for updating again.

ficticious character-Thanx so much for the opinion I love to hear your comments.

Thanks again guys you're the best. So here it finally is.

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Pride and Prejudice so you stupid lawyers stop chasing me

Boarders

Chapter 4

Lizzy swam in the deep green depths of Darcy's eyes before a cough from somewhere behind him brought her back to reality.

"Lizzy this is Mr. William Darcy. Mr. Darcy this is my second oldest daughter Elizabeth." Mrs. Bennet said breaking through Lizzy's fog.

She gasped and looked down at their position; her hands were on Will's chest and his gripped her upper arm. She quickly pulled back but Will's hands still gripped her arms as if he was reluctant to let go. She moved farther back and tripped over the door step Darcy reached to steady her but she backed out of reach. Lizzy turned around and headed to her car to get the cake all the while thinking '_God, I can't believe I let him hold me like that. I'm supposed to hate him, God that jackass'. _Lizzy groaned and slowly walked into the house the cake balanced between her hands, she slipped coolly past Darcy without a glance and headed toward the kitchen.

"Lizzy you **must** start cooking now!!" screeched Mrs.Bennet.

"Yes, mom I know." She sighed. As soon as she walked into the kitchen she set the cake on the counter and collapsed into the nearest chair. _"Grrr, why does just smelling his cinnamon and fabric softener smell made me dizzy? Why is it that knowing he is right behind me, I can barely speak?'_

"I hate this. I hate this useless weakness. I'm supposed to hate the man not want him to throw me on the floor and rip my clothes off." She spoke aloud. Lizzy sighed for what felt like the one-hundredth time that day. '_Better get to work. I just can't wait till I have to sit at the same dinner table with** him**.' _She thought disdainfully She got up off the chair and started to make the '_oh so perfect dinner'_ that her mother so requested.

Two hours later she emerged from the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready. Dinner was awkward for Darcy and Lizzy most of the talk was between Jane and Charlie and of course Mrs. Bennett. About half way through Lizzy jerked and looked up as Jane said her name and something about dancing.

"You like to dance Lizzy?" She heard Darcy ask. Lizzy quickly glanced at him and nodded. "I don't really like to." He smiled and she quickly glanced away._ 'No, No none of that you HATE him remember.'_ She thought looking down at the food. The conversation was pretty much over until Mrs. Bennet said something about a guy who liked Jane and the poems he had written to her.

Lizzy being, well, Lizzy said without really realizing it; "Well that pretty much killed that romance didn't it." She groaned inwardly and had to force herself not to apologize, when all the eyes in the room swiveled to her.

"What do you mean I thought poetry was the food for love?" Darcy asked her his eyes focused on her face.

Lizzy smiled slightly and replied "It might be to some but I'm convinced that one awful verse will destroy any relationship."

Darcy looked at her than asked curiously "If you do not think poetry fuels love than what you recommend?"

Lizzy smiled and said one thing. "Dancing." Her smile grew wider as she turned to her mother and asked to be excused. Mrs. Bennet just stared at her so Lizzy got up walked up the stairs and into her room changed into her pajamas and fell into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Lizzy was downstairs getting ready for her morning jog when a tired, disheveled, and _shirtless_ Darcy came downstairs. _'Wait shirtless.'_ Lizzy tried not to gawk at the rippling muscles and rock hard six pack. She gulped than realized he was staring at her, she looked down at her self and blushed as she saw that she was in only a sports bra and short shorts. Lizzy looked back up at Will clad only in his boxers, bunny printed boxers .All the sexual tension in the room evaporated when Lizzy burst out laughing.

"Why are you wearing bunny boxers?" She gasped in between laughs.

Darcy looked down then back up blushing. "My sister gave them to me." He said quietly.

Lizzy looked at him a surprised look on her face. "You have a sister?" she asked.

"Yea, she's fifteen, her name's Georgiana. She's the best. Hey, um, Lizzy about..." he started.

Lizzy looked up sharply and said quickly. "I got to go for my jog." She quickly ran out of the house and down the sweet._ 'Why do I keep thinking about that annoying, self-centered, smart-alecky, sexy, charming jerk? Hey, wait he's not sexy or charming, how did those sneak in their?'_ Lizzy groaned and yelled to the still morning air. "I don't like William Darcy. I hate him." She sat down on the curve with her head in her hands, groaning. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." She chanted to herself, knowing it did no good she just couldn't hate that man, the attraction was to strong. "God, "she yelled in exasperation "I need to talk to Jane. Maybe she can help me."

Lizzy got up and ran back to the house. She tip-toed past the kitchen and sprinted up the stairs to Jane's room. She shook her older sister awake and sat heavily down on the mattress.

"Lizzy? What are you doing in my room this early? It's like six-o-clock in the morning." Asked Jane sleepily, sitting up in the bed slowly.

"Seven in the morning actually. I really need to talk to you about our two new boarders."

As soon as Jane saw her younger sister's she went into older, wiser, concerned sister mode. "Lizzy-bird what's wrong?"

Lizzy smiled at Jane's use of her childhood nick name. "Oh, Janey it's awful. Charlie isn't that bad, but then there's Will. Just being near him makes me feel as if I'm on cloud. But he's said a lot of stupid things and the attraction is so strong I don't know how to act around. This morning he tried to bring up last night and I panic. Now I thing that he may think that I really don't care and just pretend that he didn't do any thing wrong or maybe he thought that in the first place." Lizzy babbled.

Jane look at her younger sister. Lizzy was always in control, She was the strong sister, the one who wasn't afraid of anything, Jane had never seen her like this. "If I'm going to help you I need to know the stupid things he said. Lizzy-bird I've never seen you like this over a guy. If Darcy brought this side of you out I'm not sure if you should keep him or through him away." Jane stated.

Lizzy blushed slightly at Jane's last statement. _'Believe me Jane those same thoughts are going through my mind too.'_ She thought before saying, "Well, he called me fat and ugly in short. That opinion is from only seeing me in a towel for maybe a minute."

Jane gasped. "I can't believe he would say that. He seemed so nice."

"Yea I thought so too. But I guess seems is the operative here." Lizzy said pouting. "Jane he was so nice when we first saw each other. Maybe he has mood swings or something. Or it could be that he's just an ass."

"Lizzy even after all he's said about you, that's still a mean thing to say about him. He is a jerk but saying he's an ass is kind of harsh." Jane said.

"Jane you were always the goodie two shoes. Sometimes people do deserve to be called an ass." Lizzy said laughingly.

"Lizzy, maybe he just didn't think about what he was saying," she said sensibly.

Lizzy stared at her sister and sighed. "Jane, Jane, Jane if he didn't think about it that means he really feels that way." She started when she realized what she said, "Do you really think he meant it? Am I really fat and ugly?"

Jane eyed her sister and desperately tried to calm her. "Lizzy you are not fat or ugly just go to work and forget all about William Darcy." She said while leading her towards the door to her bedroom.

"Jane, today I'm off." Jane just looked at her. "Alright I'll leave the house and try to forget about Darcy." She sighed. Jane smiled at her and pushed her through the bedroom door. Jane closed the door and stood there staring at it before trudging to her room to change.

* * *

Darcy stood there his hands gripping the soft flesh of Elizabeth's upper arms. He stared down into her misty cocoa colored eyes, his thoughts fevered, passionate. A sharp cough and Mrs. Bennet's high voice interrupted his lustful and emotional fantasies.

"Lizzy this is Mr. William Darcy. Mr. Darcy this is my second oldest daughter Elizabeth." She said. Lizzy gasped and looked down at his hands on her arms and her hands on his chest. She jerked back and stumbled over the door step. Will instinctively reached to steady her but she quickly pulled back. She turned sharply and trotted to her car. Will stared after her his hands still tingling where they had made contact with her skin. _'I can't even last one second around her without wanting to scream his feelings for her to the world and she doesn't want to spend even a second around me. Not that I can blame her but it is going to make it hard to apologize.'_

He sighed as she brushed past him in cold indifference. He vaguely heard Mrs.Bennet say something and Lizzy's musical voice reply, too lost in thoughts he didn't she was in the kitchen till he heard the sink turn on.

"Darce, she's in the kitchen you can stop starring now. And close your mouth." He heard Charlie say. Will turned around and surveyed the people left in the room. _'Thank God Kitty and Lydia aren't here .I don't think that I would be able to stand being near those bubbling, brain-dead girls for one more second.'_ He sighed and went to wait out Lizzy's stay in the kitchen.

Two long and insufferable hours later Lizzy emerged from the Kitchen and announced that dinner was served. Darcy immediately got up off the couch and practically ran into the dining room. Will stood to the side as the others came in and sat across from the only other empty seat at the table. _'This way Lizzy will have to sit near me and maybe let me apologize for what I said. I have got to refrain myself from undressing her with my eyes though.'_ He thought smiling dreamily to himself.Lizzy did sit across from him but he couldn't get a single word in with Mrs. Bennet chattering on and on to Charles about all the men that have fallen in love with Jane.

"Hey Charlie, Will," Jane piped up breaking through her mother's rattling "There's a party tomorrow night at our friend Charlotte Lucas' house, lots of dancing are you interested in going."

Will tore his gaze away from Lizzy to say to Jane "I don't dance."

Jane and Charlie flashed each other a grin before Jane said, "Well that's to bad Lizzy loves to dance."

Darcy looked sharply at Lizzy whose head had jerked up at the sound of her name and asked; "You like to dance Lizzy?" Her cheeks turned redder and she nodded slightly. He stared at her; he hated dancing and did not bother to keep quiet about his short-comings.

After Will spoke the room fell silent for about three seconds until Mrs. Bennet's voice broke through it. Darcy tuned out her voice staring at his food with often glances at Lizzy. On one such glance he heard speak for the first time since announcing dinner;

"Well that pretty much killed that romance didn't it." Will stared at her as did everyone else in the room. He watched as her cheeks colored and she sank lower in her chair. He smiled and thought '_She looks so cute when she blushes.'_ He snapped out of his trance and said the first thing that came to mind;

"What do you mean I thought poetry was the food for love?" _'Stupid now she's gonna think you're contradicting her._' He thought angrily.

Lizzy smiled and said, "It might be to some but I'm convinced that one awful verse will destroy any relationship."

Will stared at her thoughtfully before asking, "If you do not think poetry fuels love than what do you recommend?"

Lizzy smiled again. '_God I love that smile.'_ Darcy thought before jerking himself back to reality in time to hear Lizzy say, "Dancing." He jerked and his eyes widened at her comment, her smile grew wider and she excused herself from the table. He watched her till she disappeared from sight at the top of the stairs. Will looked back to the chattering Mrs. Bennet and the bored faces of Charles and Jane before excusing himself to.

* * *

He walked silently up the stairs, blindly navigating his way through the maze of hallways that led to his and Charles' room, unlocking his door and sinking onto the bed. He cupped his head in his hands and thought furiously to himself, _'You walked right into that one Darcy you dumbass, maybe she doesn't deserve a apology. No don't be stupid of course she does after all the awful things you said about her how could she not deserve one.'_ Will let his breathe run out in a heavy sigh before getting up stripping down to his boxers and crawling almost instantly falling asleep.

He woke up the next morning with a splitting headache; he moaned and stretched wondering where the Bennets kept the Advil. He got up rubbing his head and walked toward the kitchen. Each step was a jolt of pain to his head, but all was forgotten when he spotted Elizabeth in the Kitchen, filling up a water bottle. Wearing nothing but a sports bra and short, **tight**, jogging shorts. '_Don't move, stop staring, stop everything!'_ he mentally screamed at himself. Suddenly Lizzy turned around started staring; he gulped and realized he was still wearing his boxers and nothing else, the boxers Georgiana had given him for Easter two years before. 'Why_ in the world did you have to wear those boxers Will?' _He thoughtmentally beating himself against the wall. He groaned to himself when he heard her start laughing.

"Why are you wearing bunny boxers?" gasped Lizzy. He blushed and looked down at himself.

'_Well, at least she's talking to you.' _He thought positively before saying quickly, "My sister gave them to me."

Her laughing stopped and she looked up at him her eyes questioning. "You have a sister?" she asked hesitantly. _'Finally a connection.'_ Will thought happily trying really hard to not jump up and down.

"Yea, she's fifteen, her name's Georgiana. She's the best." He stated. Then started slowly. "Hey...um...Lizzy about..?" He didn't get any farther than because she quickly made up an excuse and ran through the door.

Will groaned and then sighed, resigned he began searching the cabinets for Advil. He found the pills took two and went back to his room. As he sank into the feather mattress he thought numbly, _'Maybe she won't let me say that I'm sorry." _He looked over at Charles longing to ask his friends advice. Will groaned closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Darcy tossed and turned until he heard the front door open and decided to just go take a shower. He glanced at the clock and groaned again, it was only seven in the morning. Will got up and headed to the bathroom turned the water on as hot as it could go got in and almost immediately started to think about Lizzy. _'She ahs such wonderful legs, and an amazing ass. I wonder what she would look like with her clothes off. Whoa whoa whoa got to stop thinking about a naked Lizzy or else, oooo a naked Lizzy NO.' _Will groaned and turned the scorching hot water to freezing cold as he felt himself growing bigger. Soon will got himself under control and stepped out of the shower and walked to his room. He tried not to think about Lizzy the entire time he got dressed and rushed to his car. He drove and drove trying not to think about Lizzy but something would always remind him of her. Finally he just decided to go back to the house and explore the town.

He spent an hour in town, getting to know everyone and everything before heading back to Bennet house and to his room which he found empty. Will sighed and sat down Lizzy instantly coming to mind, he groaned, grabbed some school books and began to read the boring print his mind set firmly on its task with no room for Elizabeth Bennet at all.

* * *

A/N: I'm soo sorry I didn't update sooner but I was sooo swamped and I just bombed everything so please forgive me if you don't like this chapter I'll to do better next time. Please, Please review eve if it is bad stuff. Press the button you no you want to. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know you guys must hate me and I'm sooooo sorry. I had most of this chapter written then we had a power outage and it completely erased all my work. I'm really really sorry. Please keep reviewing.

Sobee1982- Hey thanks for reviewing again I didn't have a lot of time on proof reading and I really appreciate the comment on my hectic life thanks so much for your concern.

ditto's cadence- Hey thanks for your opinion and for being a reviewer of my story, If I put in more P&P quote I'll try to check that out.

aragon is mine- Darcy is saying that he doesn't really like to dance not Lizzy, Lizzy nods.

micheped- Yeah your back thanks so much keep the reviews coming.

Bubbly Spirt-I really liked the bunny boxers to , I just had to add a comedy element.

cancat90-Well I have updated and thanks so much for the review.

LadyLapisLazuli- Thanks I think its great too.

Golden Eyes Silver Fangs- I adore Twilight definitely a 9.4. Will is getting kind of obsessive, thanks for your review.

Mrs. Dom Masbolle- I don't really know what I'm going to do with the rest of the story but thanks so much for your review.

MichelleLSharp- Yes its in modern time thanks for your review and I'm sorry I confused you.

T'PeeJ- Thanks so much the bunny boxers were one of my favorite parts too.

ennacooper-Thank you soo much. No, Lizzie doesn't hate Jane she just has misplaced aggression.

Disclaimer- I really don't get why they make us put this here Jane Austen is dead and she certainly does not have any lawyers but since I have to I do not own P&P.

Boarders

Chapter 5

Lizzy groaned as she heard the pounding on her door and the shrieks to get up by her two younger sisters. She sighed as she got up and took off her headphones and stared at them._ 'The package said they would block out anything. I guess the testers don't have snotty little sisters.'_

"Lizzy, get up now and take us to your college party. Oh, Kitty imagine it hot, rich college guys. Maybe that sexy new boarder, Will, will be there." Lydia sighed dramatically and Lizzy could almost see her swooning through the door. Lizzy winced as her stomach exploded in butterflies and her chest tightened at the mention of Will's name. '_No you hate him remember. No thinking about those amazing eyes, and his rock hard abs or those. No, no bad girl stop it.'_

Lizzy quickly got off **that** train of thought and back onto the one her sisters would be on if they could think about anything but boys. "Lydia I am not taking you the party** my** friend is throwing for** her **friends." Lizzy yelled back sticking her headphones back on to block out whatever else they had to say. She sat there for ten minutes drowning in the mindless noise before she heard the keys jingle in the lock. She sat up just as an angry Mrs. Bennet burst into her room.

"Lizzy" She screeched. "you and Jane** will** take your younger sisters to this party. Heaven knows **you** can't get a nice rich boyfriend but Kitty and Lydia have a much better chance, not as good as Jane, but definitely better than you."

Lizzy clenched her fists and said coldly through clenched teeth, "Thank you so much for your faith mother." She had had enough, yesterday wasn't exactly the best day ever and the only reason this one was better was the sight of Will with his shirt off and the party tonight and her younger, spoiled, air-headed sisters would not ruin it for her. "Charlotte is throwing this party for her college friends. Do you really think that I'm going to bring my underaged sisters to it? This week hasn't exactly been the best week of my life. What with dad gone and you being on my back constantly there is no way in hell that I'm going to sacrifice my night for those two sluts. They have about the same immaturity and intelligence as you, which by the way is that of a six year old. Neither Jane nor I are going to take them to this party so they have no way of getting there. Also since I am of age and ay rent you are not aloud to kick me out. So just give it up mother and accept that they will not be going." She spat venomously.

Mrs. Bennet looked aghast for a moment before her face clouded over and her eyes turned stormy. "Elizabeth Sarah Bennet you are my daughter too, and as such you **will** do what I say. I say you **will** listen to me and you** will** take you younger sisters to this party. Do I make myself clear?" She asked severely, smiling slightly. Lydia and kitty were smiling too, wide triumphant smiles that quickly reversed when Lizzy said simply;

"No." and slammed the door in their stunned faces. They stood there for about ten seconds before the sound of heavy rock music blasted form inside the room.

Mrs. Bennet shook herself out of her stupor and began pounding on the door and demanding that Lizzy come out. Inside her room Lizzy smiled slightly when she heard her mother say loudly that if she didn't bring Lydia and Kitty to the party then she would not step out of her bedroom tonight. Lizzy's smile widened and turned the music louder before getting her cellphone and dialing Jane's number. She picked up on the third ring and began asking frantically;

"Lizzy what was all that yelling? Why is mother sitting outside your door? Did you bait her again? Lizzy…"

"Jane" Lizzy nearly yelled. "Mom and I just had a little fight and 'm going to have to find alternate ways to exit the house."

"Lizzy if you are thinking of climbing out of that window you must think me insane if you think I'm going to let you. The last time you tried that…"

"The last time I tried that I was fifteen and wearing heels. Yes I may have fallen and sprained my ankle but this time I'm older and wiser and will wait to put my heels on till after I'm off the roof." Lizzy replied calmly.

"Lizzy" Jane's voice sounded sort of shrill through the ear piece of the phone. "This time you are going to end up killing yourself and then I won't have my sister to talk to…"

"Janey- bear I'll e fine I promise just don't leave till I get there. Okay bye then." Lizzy said before hanging up the phone. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror and thought to herself '_Now it's time to pick out the best party outfit. An outfit that will make all men drool. Even that jackass of an man Darcy.'_ She sidled into he closet and came out ten minutes later in a sparkly red corset top and black leather pants, she put on a little make-up before grabbing her calf high boots and opening the window. She laughed into the cool night air and the heavy punk music from her room swallowed the noise. She tentatively settled herself on the roof and slowly making her way down toward the edge. When she got there she turned around and lowered himself over, she planted her feet on the railing of the porch before climbing all the way down and putting on her boots.

Jane was still waiting in her car when she got there and as soon as Lizzy stepped in she started exclaiming about how worried she was. Finally Lizzy sighed and said "Janey as you can see I'm fine so can we please get going. I really need to dance. I can't wait to be out of that house and away from mother, the terrible twins and that Will fellow."

At the last statement Jane smiled uneasily and said, without taking her eyes off the road, "Um, Lizzy I, uh, sort of invited Charlie and Will to the party. They are probably already there."

"Jane you know how I feel bout him." Said Lizzy pitifully. "Why did you have to invite Darcy too?"

"Well it would be rude just to invite Charles and not his beat friend." Jane replied easily.

"Jane when will you ever learn that being rude does not matter? Aright you're forgiven for the whole thing but he better not come near me the entire not okay."

Jane just smiled and turned her eyes back to the road. Lizzy stared out of the passenger side window pouting slightly and yet marginally elated. _'I should not be happy that that jerk will be there. I shouldn't be glad that he will see me in this outfit. I shouldn't be but I am. Damn.'_ She was o lost in her thoughts that it took about thirty seconds to register the fact that they were there. She got out and approached the front doors, Jane followed up behind her and noticing her hesitation pushed open the door. Immediately Charlotte rushed at them screeching "LIZZZY" to the hold world. Lizzy's nervousness melted away and she rushed at Charlotte arms wide open, they ran into each other fell laughing loudly on the floor.

"That was hilarious" Yelled Charlotte loudly over the music.

"Yeah it was." Lizzy yelled back. She turned around, looking for Jane and saw her older sister being led off by a tall red headed man. '_Charlie's here but where is Will?' _she wondered to herself. Lizzy looked around and spotted him in a group of giggling girls. She felt jealousy boil up in her stomach and angrily pushed it down. _'No bad Lizzy you are not allowed to be jealous of those_ _girls. No jealousy over the way he is smiling at that blonde or… Grrr' _She growled to herself. She forced herself to turn back to Char, who was looking at her strangely, and saying, "Char that's the guy who I was telling you about." Jabbing a finger in Will's direction.

Charlotte's eyes followed her finger and narrowed. "Why that ass I'm so going to go kick him out. I can't believe he could hurt my Lizzy." She said getting ready to stalk over to him. Lizzy quickly put her arm around her said quickly;

"Char let me deal with him my own way." Charlotte looked at her mischievous smile before smiling herself and nodding. Lizzy smiled wider and wandered into the mass of grinding bodies, putting herself up for grabs to any man that asked.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a very handsome blonde man. He flashed her a brilliant smile and asked carelessly, "Would you like to dance?" Lizzy smiled slightly and nodded. He smiled too, and began moving against her. She smiled wider and began grinding against him too. Lizzy and Josh, the guy, danced five songs before, in one particularly steamy song, his eyes widened and she felt a hard grip on her arm. She turned around and fell into emerald greens pools, vaguely hearing a rough growl of,

"Lizzy we're going home."

In a heavy British accent and the feeling of being lifted into stronger muscled arms.

* * *

Darcy was jerked out of his stupor by the sound of shouting and pounding on a distant door. He lazily picked his head off the textbook he had been reading before he fell asleep and looked around the empty room._ 'What's all that shouting?' _he thought sleepily, staggering off his bed and into the hall. He wandered around following the sound of the raised voices when they suddenly stopped. Will looked around and realized that he was standing near Lizzy's room. His eyes widened and he immediately retreated to the relative quiet of his room. He sat down heavily on his bed and without his consent his thoughts drifted back to a very pleasurable and painful topic, Elizabeth Bennet. _'I'm probably the stupidest human being on earth. I didn't want Charles to know. Great excuse Will, you know that you just didn't want to admitted to yourself that you might be attracted to her. She is talented and gorgeous and absolutely perfect. She has a great voice and her body..'_

"Jane invited you and me to a party." Charlie yelled bursting through the door and thankfully interrupted him before he got much farther on **that** topic. "It's that party that they were talking about last night and Jane invited us." Charlie yelled skipping around the room.

"That's really great and all but when does this party start?" He asked while thinking _'More importantly is Lizzy going to be there?'_. Charles stopped jumping around for a minute before looking around frantically and yelling;

"NOW" very loudly.

Will smiled slightly and got up to search for something to wear. He dug through his drawers and came up with a red polo shirts and black jeans. He quickly dressed and was ushered out the door and into the car by Charles.

Will sat and stared out the window all the way to the party and only Charlie physically shaking got him out of his stupor. He got out of the car and tentatively pulled open the heavy wooden doors. Will was automatically swamped by noise, voices yelling over the loud music and the music itself. He walked through the doors and quickly locating the punch bowl went to stand by it. Completely oblivious to all the stares of all the single females in the room and even some of the taken ones.

Will had stood there for about five minutes before about every single female in the room flocked around him. He stared down at them and smiled hesitantly as they all introduced themselves at once, each vying for his attention. Will felt slightly claustrophobic as all the drunk girls pressed themselves against him, he looked down studying each girl to see if they were even of age. '_That one looks barely older than Georgiana and that one can't be older than seventeen.'_ He thought he smiled slightly at one of the particularly drunk ones, wondering what he would do when she collapsed.

A loud shout of "Lizzy" echoed throughout the room. His head jerked up and he saw her laughing holding out her arms and running to a girl with mousy brown hair. They collided and fell to the floor laughing and talking to each other. Will's attention was diverted when one of the girls, a blonde, pressed her large breasts against his arm. He smiled slightly and gently but firmly pushed her away. When he looked up he saw the brunette staring at him, fire burning in her eyes, with Lizzy holding her back and talking quickly in her ear. The girl finally relaxed and turned to smile at Lizzy, Lizzy smiled back before wandering into the mass of grinding bodies on the dance floor.

Will quickly pushed the girls that surrounded him away and headed after. He pushed through the crowd and saw her standing a few feet in front of him. _'God damn, she looks hot.'_ He thought to himself '_God is she trying to make me imagine ripping off that shirt and running my hands over that smooth skin. It must be soo soft.'_ Will nearly groaned out loud as he felt part of his lower body harden quickly.

Will walked over to her and was about to tap on her shoulder when another hand beat him to it. She turned around to face this tall blonde Adonis and actually smiled. Darcy growled low in his throat, jealousy boiling like acid in the pit of his stomach. His growl grew louder as he saw her nod and then start **dancing **with him.

Will's fist clenched his nails digging into his palms as **his** Lizzy danced with this dumbass. He had a mental vision of going over there slugging this idiot and winning Lizzy's heart. He grinned savagely as he thought up many violent and gory things to do to this man.

Will sat down in a chair where he could see the idiot with **his **Lizzy. '_I'm gonna kill him. Going to go over there punch him out and drag Lizzy home whether she likes it or not.'_ Will grinned evilly and spent the duration of the next five songs thinking up many ways he could kill or at least seriously hurt this guy.

Finally on the sixth dance he couldn't take it anymore. They had gone from dancing to grinding and it was driving him mad to see** his** Lizzy dancing with a guy so below her. Will growled brutishly and stalked over to them.

The dickhead saw him first. His eyes got very wide at Will's hateful glare and he quickly backed far away from Lizzy. Will grabbed her arm before she could go after him and growled:

"Lizzy we're going home."

Before picking her up bridal style and walking across the dance floor.

* * *

A/n: Guys please don't hate for not reviewing after such along time. And please keep reviewing. I'm going to need reviews to keep going so bring them on and press the lovely blue button. Also does anyone know how to personalize my profile page. If so please tell me. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys I know that I haven't updated in forever and I'm terribly terribly sorry. This chapter is shorter because it is only Lizzy's POV. I'll put up Darcy's POV next week or so. I'm also not going to thank my reviewers of the last chapter till I type Darcy's POV. Actually I will not thank them personally but to all of you, you guys rock my socks. I could not live without you.

Boarders

Chapter Six SEXUAL TENSION AND WIGGLINGLOL

Disclaimer-I do not own Pride and Prejudice But if I did the lawyers that are trying to kill me would all be dead.

Lizzy felt weightless, as if she were floating in a green abyss. Suddenly she realized that the prickles on the back of her neck was not just happiness but hundreds of eyes staring at her and Will. She jerked her head from Will's hypnotic emerald eyes and suddenly became aware of the loud music, piercing stares and the well-muscled arms wrapped around her. She tore her eyes away from everyone's shocked and bewildered stares and back at Will. His determined gaze was fixed on Char's double doors and he was striding quickly toward it.

Suddenly a screech rent the air; "LET ME GO YOU JACKASS! Put me down! William Darcy put me down this instant! YOU ASS PUT ME DOWN!" Lizzy began thrashing around and soon was rewarded with Will stopping about a foot from the doors. She triumphantly and was thoroughly surprised when he looked down at her and growled;

"Shut up" his accent thick in his anger, Will whipped his head back up and continued toward the doors. Lizzy was stunned. _'What the hell is wrong with him?'_ she thought to herself, glaring savagely at her incredibly handsome captor; '_NO, No not handsome, mean, evil, anything but handsome.' _She denied profusely on her mind. She started struggling again, her body edging lower and lower, on Will's body. Will was growling again, telling her to stop, but she didn't listen, and soon something brushed her ass. Lizzy froze then wiggled a little more, the object was hard, but soft at the same time. Lizzy blushed when she finally realized what it was.

She jerked her head toward Will's and saw that he was also frozen to the spot, his face stained red and his tight body ridged. Suddenly he started walking again and pulled her body up to settle on his hard muscular chest. Lizzy gulped and tried to quench the stirring in her lower stomach, and cool the heat gathering between her thighs. '_Lizzy-bird, no you are not supposed to like him, you are not supposed to burn any time he comes near you. How does he do that to my body?'_ Lizzy bit back a groan, and stared up at Will with wide brown eyes.

Her eyes were still wide when Will stepped out into the cool night air and threw her into Charlie's car. She was too late in ducking he head and hit it hard on the top of the door. She swore loudly, grabbing her head and leaned into the soft seat. Will walked around the car and got in, saw the small tears gathering in her eyes and leaned over, gently wrapping his large, warm hand around her smaller one. Lizzy blushed and followed their joined hands up Will's arm and locked onto his face. His gorgeous eyes were filled with lust, concern, gentleness, and something she couldn't recognize, whatever it was it made her warm and tingly. Will's gaze was fixed on the bump slowly forming on the top of her head. Will delicately peeled her hand away from the throbbing area ad began to probe it with his fingers.

"Ow, shit that hurt." Lizzy hissed, breaking the still silence, as Will hit a particularly tender spot. She whimpered and tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Will took her face between his hands and gently wiped away the stray tears that had fallen in rivers down her cheeks. She raised her eyes to his and found herself drawing closer to them. All the while her subconscious was screaming at her; _'Remember what he said, what he did. Lizzy stop. Bad Lizzy stop it, stop going in for the KISS!!!!'_ As her mind shouted that last word Lizzy realized what she was doing and froze, two inches from Will's still on coming lips. She quickly pulled back and coughed lightly. Will opened his heavy lidded and half-closed eyes, looked over at her and saw how she was deliberately not looking at him. He flushed and turned his face toward the road. The car roared to life and fixed his eyes to the road, not looking at her at all. Lizzy stared out of the window stuck I her thoughts, finally, after running I circles for awhile Lizzy's thoughts came screeching back to the fact that Will had carried her out of an incredibly fun party.

Lizzy turned to glare at Will and bit out; "Why the fucking hell is wrong with you? I was enjoying that party you son of a bitch."

Will wrenched his gaze from the road and ground out; "First off never call my mother a bitch, and second you had no right to"

"No right. No right to what. Dance with someone else. God Will aren't you conceited. I'm not dating you and as far as you care I'm nothing. Right. That is what you said, no figure, horrid hair and plain. I f some other guy finds me sexy you are the one that has no right to interrupt that."

Will glared at her then turned hi eyes back to the road and turned into her driveway. He locked the doors and turned to her, his green eyes flashing.. "Elizabeth Bennet" He growled; "I have every right to pull you away from a guy who only wanted you for sex."

"You know what Will if that was he wanted how, did you know that maybe I didn't want it." '_Even though I don't' _ "How do you pretend to know anything about me." Lizzy pressed the unlock button on her side of Charlie's car, got and began striding quickly toward her door. Right before she got to the door Will grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"Alright maybe I don't know much about you but I do know that you wouldn't want that." He said his voice slightly pained and husky.

Lizzy groaned and spun around to face the door again. "Will Darcy you are the most infuriating person on the planet." She wrenched open the door and yelled "Why don't you go back to where you came from!"

"Well Lizzy-bird I didn't know you felt that way. But if you want me to leave I'll go." A deep friendly voice said. Lizzy whirled toward it and a wide grin spread across her face.

A/N: I bet you guys know who it is.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2!

A/N: Hey guys the review answers are going to be at the bottom of the page because at this current moment I'm on a twelve hour drive to visit family and I have no internet access. But again just to show how much I love you guys I'm going to say thank you now so…..

THANK YOU!!!!!!

To all you peoples who answered my question I've decides to keep writing the way I've been doing but only if I think something is really important to see in both POVs and when I do write in both POVs I will warn you when I change.

So without further ado here is chapter six in Darcy's POV, and if you are wondering why, well I just thought that his obvious discomfort would be funny.

Boarders Chapter Six

As Darcy carried Elizabeth to the door he was acutely aware of four things; 1) the many pairs of eyes looking their way, 2) how light Lizzy was, 3) how far away the door was, and finally 4) how perfectly Lizzy's soft body molded into his own. He groaned silently but made sure that none of his interesting state was broadcasted to all the strangers who were ogling at them. He quickened his pace and forced himself not to meet the chocolate brown eyes that were currently fixed on his face. _'Lord how can one girl, no woman, effect me like this? How is it that one woman can make me want to run away but at the same time make me want to run __**to**__ her?'_ Darcy thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt Lizzy jerk and then she started struggling and yelling loudly. Her yells were drowned out by the blood pounded through his ears as her small, lithe body wiggled over his. His breathing got harder and he had to fight not to throw his head back and moan. Finally he couldn't take and more and stopped, planting his feet firmly and turning his lust filled gaze to Lizzy's triumphant one.

"Shut up." His voice came out a growl, sounding angry and impatient , when in truth it was husky from lust and sexual want. Will jerked his gaze back up and continued quick pace to the door. He could feel Lizzy's stunned gaze turn angry as she processed his sudden change of character, but at least she had stopped moving. _'God if she had kept moving I might have done something I would regret. The question here is if I would have really regretted it, probably after but definitely not during the act.'_ Will thought to himself.

Almost immediately after that thought had paced through his head his burden began to squirm again. Darcy let out a small groan as a certain part of his body became even harder. His whole being suddenly became focused on that organ and as his concentration slipped, his feet slowed and his arms started to go slack, sending Lizzy lower and lower on his body.

"Stop It Lizzy, stop your squirming." He growled between clenched teeth, but she obviously did not listen. Before he knew it she had settled her self directly on his enflamed body part, Lizzy squirmed a little bit more, and Will had to bite his tongue voicing his pleasure. Suddenly she stiffened, Darcy's feet halted on their marble pathway, he felt rather than saw Lizzy jerked her face towards his, he did not look down but kept his eyes and surely scarlet face forward. _'Lord how can she do this to me with such a simple movement, it should not work this way, I refuse to feel like this.'_ Darcy mentally yelled at himself, but he could still hear the voice I his head whispering to him oh so seductively, _'No matter what you say she will always have this affect, and you can't stop or refuse it.'_

Will forced his feet to continue forward toward the door, finally he felt the cold wind touch his face and his body relax just a little bit, glad that all those eyes were no longer watching them. He quickly strode to Charlie's car opened the passenger side door and putting Lizzy quickly inside. He was already half way around the car when he heard a whispered 'Shit' and a slight hissing coming from Lizzy's side of the car, he resisted the urge to run to her aid decide to get in the car and help her that way.

Will quickly opened the door and slid into the seat , he turned in his seat and eyed Lizzy carefully, noting her hands on her head and the small silver tears gathering in her eyes._ 'No, no Lizzy please don't cry, I don't think I could stand to see you cry.' _He leaned over and engulfed her small hands with his ad moved them out of the way. He gently began to massage and study the small but steadily growing bump on her head. Darcy could feel the lust that always surfaced when in close proximity with his precious Lizzy. '_No not my Lizzy, Never my Lizzy.'_ He thought sadly.

He kept his eyes fixed on her head and tried not to notice how brown her eyes were or how cute she looked blushing like that. He felt her body freeze as his fingers hit a particularly sore spot ;

"Ow, Shit that hurt." Lizzy hissed breaking the silence that Darcy hadn't even noticed. He slowly withdrew his hands and glanced at her face, Will had to fight his instinct to hold and comfort her as he saw the silver rivulets of tears sliding down her cheeks. He decided to settle for a less extreme reaction and tenderly cupped her cheeks between his hands and wiped away the tears.

Lizzy raised her eyes to his and Will found himself leaning closer and closer. His eyes felt heavy, desire pulsed through his veins and his heart and mind both screamed for him to lean closer and closer. _'Kiss her Kiss her' _theyboth screamed in unison. He wanted to, he wanted to feel her lips on his, he wanted to see if they were as soft as he thought they had to be, he just wanted her to feel the feeling he was experiencing at that moment.

A soft cough broke him out of his fantasy, violently jerking him back to reality ad the fact that Lizzy was currently leaning as far away from him as possible and taking her lips with her. Will looked up at her and her concentrating especially hard on the scene outside of the window. He blinked then flushed and turned his back to the road and started the car.

Darcy fixed his eyes on the road, determined to keep the temptation to glance at leashed/ Finally Lizzy broke the awful silence with a yell of;

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you? I was enjoying that party you son of a bitch."

Will tensed, slightly surprised by her out burst, but then wrenched her eyes from the road to frown at her. "First off never call my mother a bitch, and second you had no right to" He told her angrily.

"No right. No right to what. Dance with someone else. God Will aren't you conceited. I'm not dating you and as far as you care I'm nothing. Right. That is what you said, no figure, horrid hair and plain. If some other guy finds me sexy you are the one that has no right to interrupt that." She yelled cutting him off.

Will glared at her, _'How can she be so sexy and cute one second and turn into such a drama queen, although she is right. Why do I find this fiery woman so alluring?' _He thought , frustrated beyond belief. Will groaned and settled his eyes to the road and turned into the driveway. Darcy clicked the lock button and turned to Lizzy, his eyes hard.

"Elizabeth Bennet" He growled; "I have every right to pull you away from a guy who only wanted you for sex." (Translation in guy language: You mine, no dancing with people not me.)

"You know what Will if that was he wanted how, did you know that maybe I didn't want it. How do you pretend to know anything about me." Will stared at her, that can't be what she wants she's not like that, his body was telling him and even though she was glaring at him he could see the lie in her eyes. She glared at him for another moment unlocking her door and walking quickly toward her front door.

Will didn't have time to think, he just acted, if asked later how he had gotten out of the car and halfway way up her walk up so fast he honestly would not know. But at that current moment he did not care, he just didn't want her to leave angry. He clamped his hand around her wrist and turned her to face him. "Alright maybe I don't know much about you but I do know that you wouldn't want that." His voiced sounded pained and hopeful, even to his own ears.

Lizzy groaned, wrenched her wrist from his hand and spun around to face the door, "Will Darcy you are the most infuriating person on the planet." She wrenched open the door and yelled "Why don't you go back to where you came from!"

Will tried to ignore the clenching of his heart when she said that but didn't get very far before he heard a smooth, happy voice say;

"Well Lizzy-bird I didn't know you felt that way. But if you want me to leave I'll go." Lizzy turned around so fast that he felt her hair whip across his cheek and smelled her amazing fragrance, and saw the large happy grin on her face. Will had to stop from crying at her reaction to such a decidedly male voice.

A/N: IIIIII UPDATED. BOOYA, LOVE YOU ALL. THANKS FOR THE OPINIONS, FOR NOW ON I WILL LABEL ALL CAHNGES OF POV BUT KEEP THE WAY OF IT MOSTLY THE SAME . GOOD LUCK AND GOOD NIGHT.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys stop sending your evil monkeys and assassins to come kill me, here is the chapter that I promised you guys. The next one will be out soon. I know I haven't updated in forever but my creative juices have been flowing in other directions. They finally got to this story. Hope you like it.

THANKS TOO ALL OF MY LOYAL REVEIWERS. I LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER!!!

Boarders

Chapter 7

Elizabeth's POV

"Daddy!" Lizzie yelled running toward her father and wrapping her arms around her favorite man on the planet. She sighed as she felt the familiar sensation of her father's big strong arms wrapping around her.

"Well Lizzy-bird I'm going to take that as a no." Mr. Bennet said chuckling. Lizzy laughed too, burying her face in her dad's worn leather coat, inhaling his unique scent of peppermint and Old Spice.

"I missed you daddy." She whispered in his ear. His warm, deep laugh reverberated through out his body again as he gently set her down on the floor.

The happy reunion was interrupted by a throat clearing. Both Lizzy and Mr.Bennet turned to the sound, and Will.

A wide smile broke over Mr.Bennet's face as he saw the tall, imposing man standing awkwardly in his doorway. He laughed again and said "You must be one of the new boarders my wife has been screeching about. By what she told me about your looks and fortunes I would have to guess that you are, by her terms 'The richer one , is sooo tall and mysterious , he seems to be showing an interest in Lizzy but that stupid girl wouldn't know flirtation if it shot her.'" He said in such a perfect imitation of her mother that Lizzy had to laugh, before saying in a voice full of barely contained annoyance;

"Dad this is Will, Will Darcy, he's from England and doesn't seem to want to return." Both Will and Mr.Bennet winced at the iciness in Lizzy's tone. She smirked and turned to her father once again. "Jane and the other new boarder, Charles, Charlie, Bingley are still at the party. Somebody," She said, turning again to glare a Will. "decided that I wasn't allowed to be there and dragged me out." Will winced again and stared to edge away from the door and toward the stairs, when she continued. "Well, anyway that doesn't matter right now because your home. So how was Australia? Did you see many wild animals? If so what kind? Did you go to Tasmania? Oh, you must tell me all about it."

Her father chortled slightly before saying "Lizzy, dear, hows about we wait until your sister gets home so I can tell all my children together, eh?" Lizzy smiled and nodded, hugging her father once again, but this time they were interrupted not by Will clearing his throat but a certain Miss Jane Bennet and Mr. Charles Bingley bursting into the room.

Jane rushed up to her sister while Charlie ran straight toward his friend.

"Lizzy are you alright? Did you faint or something, is that why Will carried you out? Why did you start struggling? Lizzy you didn't do anything to him did you? Please...

DADDY!!!" Jane squealed, after the spew of questions she had asked Lizzy and ran to hug her father. Mr. Bennet laughed, squeezing Jane before letting her go and smiling down at her. Jane smiled back at him for a while, then turned her attention to her forgotten date. "Dad this is Charlie Bingley and Daddy he asked me and Lizzy to go to his house, with him and Will, to meet his sisters before school starts. Please can we go, please." Jane begged.

Lizzy gaped at her sister, her mind still trying to accept the barrage of questions, then the abrupt shift of attention, and of course her sister signing her up for trip to see the sisters of the best friend of the man who was currently the object of her dreams. '_Not dreams, hatred. Definitely not dreams, hatred, yes object of her hatred, not dreams.' _Through the cloud of her thoughts she dimly heard her father telling Jane that she was old enough to go without asking his permission, but that she really wanted it she could go. Jane's answering squeal is what finally cut through her fogged up mind.

Lizzy opened her mouth to refuse the invitation to go, but one look at Jane's happy face, made her reconsider contradicting her sister in front of everyone. She sighed before saying loudly, "Jane could I talk to you a moment." Jane broke off her conversation with Charlie and turned to face her sister. She nodded and trekked out of the room and into the kitchen; Lizzy followed after her and let the door swing shut behind her.

"Jane you know that I really really dislike one of the people you mentioned would be going on this trip, so why in the hell did you include me as one of the people going." She hissed , slightly more testily than she meant to.

Jane grimaced a little at her tone and Lizzy's face softened as her sister explained herself. "Lizzy it would seem odd if I went all by myself to the house of a man that I've only just met. But if my sister went with me it wouldn't seem quite as unseemly. I also thought that maybe if you went you could … maybe … bond a little with Darcy." She looked toward her sister and saw that she was smiling slightly, but the fact that it was forceed was given away by the small crinkles of pain and anger at the corner of her eyes. Jane smled her sweetest smile and said in a small voice. "Please Lizzy-bird." Even though she was older than Lizzy that little voice always got to her maternal instincts.

Lizzy face crumbled at the desperation in her sister's voice. She wiped a hand over face before saying in a tired voice' "You really like this guy don't you?" She looked at her sister in time to see the end of her vigorous nod. Lizzy sighed before nodding and saying, "I'll go."

Jane squealed and rushed to hug her sister, "You won't regret this I promise. Thank you, thank you. Lizzy, you're the best." Lizzy smiled and disentangling her self from her ecstatic sister said;

"Your welcome Jane, but just one quick question, how long is the ride to Charlie's house?" Almost instantaneously Jane face fell and Lizzy couldn't help the foreboding feeling that engulfed as she stared at her older sister's face.

Jane shuffled her feet a little and said in that same quiet voice; "Eight hours." Lizzy jerked and stared incredulously at her sister.

"WHAT!!"

Darcy's POV

Darcy was still partially stunned by the immense amount of jealousy and that had over come him that he barely registered the fact that Lizzy had called the man her father. He was jealous at the party but that was when the guy obviously had bad intentions and as a complete stranger. The jealousy that he felt when he walked into her house saw that man came on him so fast that he didn't even think that she had to trust this person he was after all in her house, his house now. No, all he thought was that he had to trade places with that man, that he wanted Lizzy to stare adoringly at him not this man, he wanted her to smile like when ever he entered the room, he wanted what she had with this man.

He had been so jealous and possessive that he didn't even realize that the man was a lot older than him until the red in front of his eyes cleared. The Will saw how he easily picked her up and spun her around, how every thing about this reunion was that of a father and daughter, not a woman and her lover. A wave of relief washed over and he let himself enjoy her smiles, and laughter, let himself just watch her. He smiled himself at her joy at seeing this man again and let himself bask in her happiness.

Then he caught himself. '_What the hell am I doing? There is nothing between Elizabeth Bennet and me except lust, a pure carnal attraction, nothing else. I lust after her not a thing more.' _He fiercely thought. Then that nagging little voice that was always there in his just had to speak up, '_The Nile is a river in Egypt. Your bullshitting yourself. You care about, maybe not love but like has defiantly been established.' _

Will pushed the annoying voice to the back of his mind and quickly cleared his throat, trying to stem the thoughts that hammered his mind (cough heart cough), by destroying the happy image before him. Elizabeth and who could only be Mr.Bennet turned towards him. Will didn't really understand why he hadn't seen the resemblance before, they looked so much alike, especially the smile that broke across Mr. Bennet's face as he caught sight of him standing nervously in front of the door.

Mr. Bennet chuckled. "You must be one of the new boarders my wife has been screeching about. By what she told me about your looks and fortunes I would have to guess that you are, by her terms 'The richer one , is sooo tall and mysterious , he seems to be showing an interest in Lizzy but that stupid girl wouldn't know flirtation if it shot her.'" Will managed to crack a weak smile, glancing swiftly at Lizzy to see her laughter turn sour as she said icily;

"Dad this is Will, Will Darcy, he's from England and doesn't seem to want to return." Will winced and looked down at the floor, then quickly scanned the area for an exit besides the door. He spotted the stairs and began surreptitiously edging toward them, freezing when Lizzy began speaking again. "Jane and the other new boarder, Charles, Charlie, Bingley are still at the party. Somebody," she shot a glare at Will, who glanced down, still reeling from the emotions running through his brain and body. She continued to glare at him as she said, "decided that I wasn't allowed to be there and dragged me out." Will winced again and resumed edging toward the stairs as Lizzy began firing questions at her father.

He was halfway to the stairs when a hysterical Jane burst through the front door and began almost literally throwing questions at Lizzy. Will stared at the sisters before he noticed Charlie at his side. He blinked and tried to block out the noise of the two girls, women, girls, whatever, to focus on his friend.

"That was a lovely caveman like gesture you did for her." Charlie said sarcasticly. "It was very charming, the perfect way to sweep her off her feet."

"God I know I was such an ass but I couldn't help it my body just did it by itself." Will groaned out.

Charlie snorted before saying, "Whatever Will, but I just thought should warn you, you have been volunteered to go to my house for about a week."

Will stared at Charlie for a long time. In some part of his mind he registered what he had said, but some other part was still trying to convince him that Charlie had not said what he thought he had said. Finally he managed to sputter out, "A week." Charlie nodded solemnly, knowing exactly hat was going through his friend's mind. "A week," Will said again then added, "with Caroline." Will shivered as he imagined what that would be like. He had avoided Charlie's older sister like the plague since he was eight, after she had kissed him, she had been eleven at the time. Will shuddered, disgust taking over his body. That one kissed had scarred him for life.

For a long time he had been successful in his MIA method but now, he shuddered at the thought. He hadn't seen her in almost eight years and he had hoped to keep it that way, because according to Charlie she still had this abnormal obsession with marrying him.

He broke out of his thoughts and stared imploringly at Charlie who smiled slightly before saying simply, "Lizzy's going."

Will's mood immediately brightened at the prospect of spending a week away from everyone with Lizzy. A wide smile broke over his face as he thought of how he might be able to redeem himself. Maybe he could show her around the Bingley gardens, or show her that little pond he had found there that he used to hide from Caroline. Will's smile widened at the thought of swimming with her, maybe she would forget a bathing suit and she would have to strip down to her underwear or nothing at all. He bit back a groan as he felt his pants tighten at the image his imagining had presented. Damn he needed a cold shower.

He began running up the stairs, completely forget about Charlie and everyone else except him and Lizzy. Until he was slammed back down to earth by Lizzy's loud screech of WHAT.

A/N: I didn't know how to end this chapter because it was mostly a filler. The next chapter will come faster and will be better, I mean seriously our two favorite people on an eight hour car ride, with bumpy back roads and broken seat belts, imagine. Well enjoy. Toodles.

P.s. I just realized that I never told you when they were leaving on the trip, it was the day after this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hola' everyone here's the actual chapter eight. Hope you enjoy!

LOVE ALL OF YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER but since the last time I updated school has started and one of my bestest best friends has moved and I'm taking three AP classes so I'm kind of swamped and we just finished midterms. But I still love you all to death and I would do the same review thank you but there has been WAY too many, for which I thank you, but I just can't type all of that any more. I really do read every review sent in and if you have a question will answer it. SO FINALLY CHAPTER 8!!!!!!

I dedicate this chapter to my friend Kelli who has moved, but is still my biggest fan.

I LOVE YOU!!!

Boarders

Chapter 8

Elizabeth's POV

"Lizzy, Lizzy, wake up and pack, we have to go soon if we are going to make it Charlie's house before nightfall." Lizzy groaned as Jane's voice penetrated her sleep. She turned over, rubbing her face in the pillow before glancing at the digital clock beside her bed, wincing at the number the neon lights made.

"Janey," she said sleepily, "it's seven in the morning. It's an eight hour drive, not a twelve hour one."

Jane sighed and moved from her position at the door to shake her sister's shoulder before she fell back asleep, while saying; "I know but knowing you, and according to Charlie, Darcy, we could wake you up now but leave at three in the afternoon. Now hurry up and get packed, I'm all finished so I can stay here as long as need be for you to get packed."

Lizzy groaned once again before rolling out of her bed and falling unceremoniously on the floor. Jane bit back a giggle before rushing over to help up her sister. Lizzy just stared at the hand Jane offered her before pushing herself up off the floor and meandering sleepily to her closet, grabbing the red duffle bag that she kept there and plopping it on the bed.

Jane sighed and said, "Lizzybird, I know you don't want to go, but please try to have fun, for my sake. I really like Charlie, and I want to get to know him better so please, for me? I mean Lizzy he's everything a young man should be, he's polite, smart, gentlemanly, and attractive. Please?"

Lizzy looked up at her older sister and nodded slightly saying, "Alright Jane, you have liked worse guys than Charles Bingley."

Then she smiled and said slyly, "And I guess it's just an added bonus that he is filthy rich."

Jane's eyes widened with embarrassment, not at the truth of the statement but that she would actually say that. Lizzy smiled wickedly as Jane sputtered, stuttered and turned a startling shade of crimson. She laughed and said in a teasing voice, "I was just joking Janey, I know that you are not like that."

Jane glared at her sister before going to the Lizzy's armoire, took out some shirts and threw them at her sister. Lizzy laughed harder as her graphic T's rained down on her head, Jane began to giggle as well before Lizzy silenced her with a t-shirt to the face. Jane faked a gasp, turned to Lizzy's armoire and reached blindly for some clothes. Grabbing something at random she threw it hard at her smiling sister. Soon after a full fledged clothing war began with Lizzy's room as the main battle. In fact Jane and Lizzy were so preoccupied with the battle that they did not here the knock on her door or see the door slowly inch open.

Lizzy laughed out loud, she and Jane hadn't had this much sisterly fun in years, it was amazing. That is until she realized that her sister and she were not the only ones in the room. There in the door way stood William Darcy, clutching, of all things, a pair of her shear, red, lacy underwear, which he was staring at with rapt attention. Lizzy shrieked, bounded off the bed and grabbed the offending article of clothing and hid it behind her back. She slowly took a few deep breathes before saying, in what she hoped was calm voice, "Will what in the world are you doing in my room especially without knocking?" She sounded a little more condescending than she meant to.

Will seemed to shake himself from his panty induced coma before saying in a slightly pained voice, "Um…Charlie….he asked me to ask you…… um ….. if you two were going to pack a … um…" He paused here to bite his lip, he weathered it a little before in saying in the same pained voice, "… a… bathing suit." He resumed biting his lip as Lizzy stared at him, or rather the lip that was firmly clenched between his teeth. She noticed how full it was, odd in a man, and also the way that he nibbled on it, not too soft but not too hard either. ' _Lord I wish he would nibble on me like that.' _she thought, before she realized it. Then when she did realize what she had thought she automatically contradicted it with, '_ NO NO NO NO you do NOT want that.' _She mentally yelled at her self.

She jerked her self from her head and nodded dumbly at Darcy, pretty sure that that was the right answer to his question. He stared at her strangely, before surveying her room and walking out the door. Lizzy swore, and began throwing all the clothes on the floor onto the bed, all too aware that Jane had continued to stare at her. Finally she glanced at her sister; Jane had a wide smile plastered on her pretty face, a wide knowing smile.

"I know what you are thinking and it's not true I don't like him, in fact I hate him." Lizzy said. But she could tell from the way Jane's smile grew wider that she didn't believe her.

"I think you do have very strong feelings for William Darcy, but I'm not entirely sure it's hate." Her smile widened even more before she headed to the door. She turned back to Lizzy once she reached the doorway and said. "Oh and Lizzy don't forget to pack a bathing suit." Lizzy cursed and grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at the now closed door.

She sighed and rested her head on her hands, then got up and began grabbing clothes and stuffing them in her duffel bag. She grabbed clothes blindly, her thoughts raging. _'Jane's wrong, I hate him. That is the only strong feeling that I can even comprehend feeling for him is disgust, loathing, hatred. That's it, that's the only thing. Just because my body reacts the way it does, doesn't mean that I …I …like him.'_ She groaned before falling onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling_ 'Why __**does**__ my body react the way it does when I'm around him. Sure he is attractive, and he smells like heaven, but that doesn't mean anything at all.' _She sighed once again, then got up and continued blindly stuffing clothes into her bag.

Fifteen minutes later she was tugging her unexpectedly heavy duffel bag down the stairs, out the door and placing it heavily in the trunk of Jane's car. Whose was the only one that fit four and would actually get then there, (Lizzy's car was too beat up, Will's only sat two people, and Charlie had taken all the seats out of his car to fit Will's and his luggage for college). The only problem in Jane's car was that Kitty and Lydia had broken the seat belts in the second seat, twisting around to stare at the all the guys when they drove anywhere in it.

She looked at the car for a little bit, before climbing the few step up to the house and set to say goodbye to her parents, thankfully Lydia and Kitty were still asleep. She stepped through the door and came face to face with William Darcy. The stared at each other and Lizzy had a strong sense of déjà vu. Lizzy blushed and she could have sworn that Will had done the same before she moved out of the way and let him pass.

She drew a sharp breathe and then smiled and turned to her parents, "Bye mamma, bye daddy I'll be back soon, and remember to call me if need be, I'll come back right away. Tell Lydia and Kitty goodbye and that I love them." She said hugging her father before turning to her mother, she sniffed and turned a little bit away, still miffed about last night Lizzy sighed and gave her mother a one armed hug, and walked out the door.

She opened the door to Jane's car and slipped into her seat. Jane, who had already said her goodbyes, and Charlie smiled at her from the front seat. Lizzy stared for a long moment before the significance of the seating hit her. _'NO NO!!! I will not sit next to-'_

Lizzy's thoughts were cut off when the door opened to reveal none other than William Darcy.

Lizzy groaned and slumped lower in her seat. Broken seat belts, William Darcy and an eight hour drive, this is going to be one hell of a ride.

Darcy's POV

'_Will stirred from his sleep and slowly sat up from his bed, he rubbed his eyes and made his way sleepily to the bathroom. Just as he was about to open the door it was pulled back by another. He was instantly awake at the sight of Elizabeth's wet body, clad only in a towel, and he felt a strong sense of déjà vu. _

"_Well Will," She whispered seductively, "it seems we have been in this position before. Only now I can do with you just what I wanted to do then." She smiled a sexy almost feral smile, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind them. She pushed him roughly against the bathroom counter, smashing her lips onto his, and stripping him of his meager clothing. _

_Once he was completely naked Lizzy proceeded to saunter into the shower, which was still running, beckoning alluringly for him to join her. Will smiled and groaned as his now free erection pulsed happily, and nearly ran to the half open shower curtain. Will pulled back the curtain and met with the sight that had been haunting his fantasies since that faithful day, Lizzy naked with water running down her body in sexy enticing rivulets. He groaned once again as his erection pulsed and he finally climbed into the shower._

_Lizzy once again took control and pulled him under the hot stream of water, wrapping her legs around her waist and pressing her lips to his. Will reveled in the kiss, loving the way her soft lips pressed against his, and the way her body moved, sliding over his. He moaned into her mouth and she responded by untangling herself from him and slipping down his body to take his eager penis into her mouth. Will flew off the handle and nearly lost control right then, but he managed to rein his raging desires in. The heat of her mouth around his cock was just driving him insane, especially when she swirled her tongue around the head like that, lord it felt sooooo good. _

"_Oh God yes Lizzy YES keep doing that, Oh Oh yes." Will moaned, his breathe hissing out through his teeth. He groaned once again and pulled Lizzy up, before proceeding to lick down every track of water on her skin, and oh God did she taste good._

"_Oh yes Will mmm Oh Lord yes Will, Will, Will wake up_Will, come on Will wake up we have to go!" Suddenly Lizzy's moaning voice was replaced by Charlie's irritating and exasperated voice. Will groaned in a very different way before rolling over and pulling the covers above his head. Charlie chuckled humorously and yanked the covers from his friend's hands and said;

"Will wake up now I will send Lizzy in here to see you another wonderful boxer gift from your sister. This one is particularly funny, Mr. My Little Pony."

Will sat straight up and gave his friend the best I-hate-you glare he could muster. Charlie laughed and sauntered out of the room. Will sighed, rolled over and looked down at his infamous boxers, which were currently hiding an even bigger problem. He definitely needed a cold cold shower.

Will sighed, got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He stood outside of the door for a bit, reliving his dream, before it faded from his memory; it didn't really help the problem in his shorts at all. He groaned and quickly went in and turned the water as cold as it could get, before stripping and getting into the shower. He shivered as the icy water rained down on his skin, and tried desperately not to think about _her_, but alas he did not succeed.

Will groaned and had to resist the urge to bang his head against the tiles of the shower._ 'Stop it'_ he urged himself '_Just stop it, stop thinking about her, about that dream, she hates you.'_ Will leaned his head against the shower wall letting the cold water roll over him, that's right she did hate him and if he kept thinking about her in that way nothing would ever get better, she had to at least like him before anything of that sort would even happen. Will stayed in the shower for another about 20 minutes before finally deciding that he should get out before he completely shriveled up. He quickly turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, grabbing the clothes he brought and rushing down the hall to his room.

Charlie was sitting on the bed stuffing clothes into a suitcase when he walked in.

"Are we going somewhere?" Will asked, beyond confused.

Charlie gave him a look that clearly stated that he thought Will was retarded. "Duh remember, we, as in you, me, Jane, and Lizzy, are going to my house to see my sisters before school starts."

Will smacked himself in the head with his hand, feeling incredibly stupid for forgetting. "Yeah sorry Charlie guess I forgot."

"To busy thinking about a certain redhead to remember about our trip, hmm?" Charlie said grinning widely.

"She has auburn hair not red." Will said before he could stop himself. He resisted the urge to clamp his hand to his mouth and instead made himself feel better by throwing a pillow at Charlie's head. Will grumbled as Charlie began laughing even harder before heading into the bathroom **(just a sink and a toilet)** to change into his clothes.

As soon as he closed the door on Charlie's laughter he shut his eyes and let his true feelings show. He hated spending time with Charlie's crazy sisters, especially Caroline. She's mental, every time he goes to the house she hangs all over him, and basically does a huge and outrageous show to get his attention. Will groaned and beat his head on the wall of the bathroom, if only he hadn't said that he would marry her when they were little, but she had a knife and Will was a small child, so naturally he was scared shitless and would agree to anything she asked as long as she would not kill him. But now she hounded that over him and he was kind of scared of what would happen when Caroline Bingley's possessiveness and Elizabeth Bennet's fiery temper met.

He quickly changed his and headed back into the room. Charlie was still on the bed, his suitcase now bulging with clothes. Will smirked; "Are you sure you packed enough Charlie?"

Charlie looked up from his fretful packing, and gave Will a mock glare before returning his gaze to his back.

"Seriously Charlie no matter how long we stay your house, if you would call a mansion that, does happen to have washing machines."

"I know, I know," he said, "but I'm not sure what Jane will like me in."

Will sighed and placed his hand on his poor lovesick friends shoulder. "If you had packed last night like I did this would not matter. Besides boy you are so whipped it's not eve funny."

Charlie looked up and glared at Will, then a slow grin spread across his face and he said, "Believe me when I say this Will I'm not the only who is whipped." Then he hoisted his over-stuffed back onto his back and walk out of the room, that smile still plastered on his face. "Oh, and Will could you go and tell _Lizzy_ that she needs to pack a swim suit."

Will stared after him for a second his thoughts going crazy. _'Whipped pssh, it's just lust. Nothing more, that's all there is. These feelings have nothing to do with ... with...love. Yes absolutely nothing!' _ He groaned and grabbed the bag he had packed the night before and headed out of the room.

He was halfway down to the car before he remembered that he had to remind Lizzy to pack a swimsuit. He grumbled a little then turned back the way he had come, down another hallway and to Lizzy's room, or what he assumed to be Lizzy's room, although the sign stating '**Lizzy's Room Stay Out'** might have helped. When he got there he heard a sort of commotion coming from inside, there was thumps and groans and loud objects falling to the floor, an fearing the worse, and secretly hoping to be the knight in shining armor, he rushed into Lizzy's room.

What he encountered was not the commotion he had been imagining. There were clothes everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, on the bookcases, and even on the ceiling fan, it looked like some clothes monster had exploded! Will stared around dumbstruck, not knowing exactly what to do in this particular situation. That's when his mind finally recognized the screaming and giggles coming from the two occupants of the room. He had to forcibly stop himself from laughing at the sight of the girl who had been invading his thoughts running from her warm tempered sister with, Will choked on a laugh, with black pants dangling from her head.

He was about two seconds away from breaking his control and bursting out laughing when something silky and bright red hit him square in the face. He grabbed the offending object before it could fall to the ground, and stared, transfixed at what was in his hand. He was holding a pair of lacy, sheer, bright red, boy-shorts** (like booty-shorts)**. Will blinked his gaze narrowed to encompass only the underwear he held in his hand, he felt himself grow hard as he imagined just how sexy Lizzy would look with it on, or off. He groaned as an image of the underwear crumpled up on his floor came to him. Will knew that he soon would be having even more interesting dreams, like the one last night, simply centered around this single article of clothing.

He was jerked out of his pleasurable musings by a harsh shriek and the amazing piece of cloth being ripped from his hands. He watched as the small scrap of red fabric disappeared behind its owner's back, before jerking his attention to Lizzy's face, just in time to hear the end if her sentence;

"…especially without knocking?" her voice sounded slightly condescending even to his foggy mind.

Will shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before answering. "Um…Charlie….he asked me to ask you…… um ….. if you two were going to pack a … um…" He bit his lip trying to think of anyway he could speak without sounding so forced, he swallowed before saying, "… a… bathing suit.".

Will once again began biting his lip, just as he had done as a child whenever he was nervous, but he hadn't done it in years, he didn't know why he would start again now of all times. He was once again jerked out of his thoughts when Lizzy nodded, her auburn head bobbing up and down, he bit his lip hard at what the statement implied, trying not to groan, he gave Lizzy one last lusty look, glanced around her room then turned around and left. He grabbed his bagged from where he had dropped it into the hallway before practically running downstairs to the car.

Will threw his bag in the trunk and once again ran up the stairs to get his laptop case and a few other car ride essentials. When he came down he nearly ran over one of the Devil Twins, as he now referred to Lydia and Kitty as, on her way to the bathroom. He couldn't tell which one it was that was now simpering over him telling of sorry she was, and how clumsy of her, and blah blah blah.

Will got up pushed passed the Devil Twin and rushed down the stairs, almost desperate to get the front seat. He would love to spend a eight hour car drive sitting next to Lizzy, but only when his body was under his control and raging hormones weren't taking over at random moments. But his speed was in vain, for as soon as he got out the front door he witnessed Charlie's red head and Jane's blonde one poking over the tops of the two fronts seats.

Will groaned loudly and maneuvered his way around the car. He popped open the door and slid into the seat next to Elizabeth Bennet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lizzy slump lower in her seat, then noticed the tattered belt buckle ends and nearly groaned again. The way to Charlie's house was down a lot of unpaved, and uneven roads, and put that along with broken back seat seatbelts and this was sure to be an eventful ride.

A/N: I know it took forever for me to update, but I love of you who have waited patiently and have not sent flying monkeys after me. I love you all and Happy Holidays, from me to you. Consider your present from me!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9 Part ONE!

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever and I wanted you all to know that I did not abandon you and I will never abandon this fic because that really annoys me so I know it would annoy you

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever and I wanted you all to know that I did not abandon you and I will never abandon this fic because that really annoys me so I know it would annoy you. I also wanted to ask you all to vote on what you want to see in new chapters and in future chapters of this story. Please don't review me the ideas, email them to me. I think contest votes are cheap reviews so my email is it can also be found on my profile. Please I beg of you I am having serious writers block and I need your help. I'm hoping this will be a really good chapter but I don't know because of the writers block. I think it will and if you think it could be better please email ideas for that as well. So anyway on with the story!

Boarders

Chapter 9

Elizabeth's POV

And one hell of a ride it was. The first hour wasn't so bad. She listened to her iPod, blasting shamelessly loud music into her ears, and steadfastly ignoring the man next to her. She hated sitting this close to him, every little bump or dip in the road made her brush against him, sending a bolt of liquid fire through her veins and the road that Charlie had decided to drive on was full of bumps and dips, it was torture. Jane's words kept on playing through her head, _**"I think you do have very strong feelings for William Darcy, but I'm not entirely sure it's hate."**_'_Sure maybe I lust after him but that's it, unadulterated passion. That's all it could be, I hate him. But why doesn't my body seem to remember that?'_

Not only was she finding herself more and more attracted, physically mind you, to Will Darcy she also realized how much they had in common. He listened to the same bands as she did and read most of the same books. It was eerie. That's not the last of it either, they had had their first not yelling conversation in that first hour of the car ride. It was about music of all things.

About ten minutes into the ride Lizzy decided that she couldn't take the quiet whispering from the front seat, Will's awkward silence and the otherwise complete lack of noise and had pulled out her iPod and Will just had to ask the question,

"So what music do you listen to?" Now Jane knew this and she was pretty sure Kitty and Lydia knew this as well, but there are three things that Lizzy Bennet can't not talk about, music, books, and food. So of course she had to answer.

"Um…" She mumbled, still a little surprised that he was actually talking, not yelling, at her. "Mostly alternative and classic rock." This statement seemed to interest him, his beautiful green eyes lit up a bit and sexy black hair swayed a little as he sat up straighter.

"Oh really, so if you had to choose between Breaking Benjamin and Panic! At the Disco who would you choose?"

Lizzy answer automatically, barely registering the surprise that had peaked within her when he stated two of her favorite bands. "Panic, duh. Breaking Benjamin is good, but the total lack of organization of Panic's songs makes them my absolute favorite."

Will smiled and Lizzy was momentarily blinded by the amazing whiteness and brilliance of his smile. "Really? Panic is my favorite too. My friend Jacob introduced me to them about six months ago and ever since I've been hooked. Jacob's part of a band so I usually trust his taste in music."

"What Will forgets to mention is that he was once part of that band. I believe you guys were called No One Cares, you all were 15 when you started it." Charlie said turning around to look at them and smiling from the front seat.

Will laughed and Lizzy was slightly dazzled once again by his smile and laugh. He was so easy with Charlie _'I wish he would be like that with me.' _The thought popped into her mind before she could stop and she found that she really did wish that. " You also seem to forget Charlie," Will's voice pulled her out of her inner turmoil and back into the real world. "that I was not the only one in this car in that band." The comment Charlie made finally registered in Lizzy's brain.

"A band?" both her and Jane echoed, "You were in a band?"

Will and Charlie looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. "Well I can tell you two are related. And yes, both Will and I were in a band. But Will started it and I would never had been in it in the first place but Will told me that if I joined and we became famous that I would meet Jennifer Lopez. Now, of course, I have no need for Jennifer Lopez or her husband and kid." Said Charlie looking fondly at Jane. Lizzy laughed as did Jane and Will, and Lizzy once again found herself nearly transfixed by Will's laugh. _'A band! You always did have a thing for musicians Lizzy. Remember George. Ass.' _ Forcing herself from those bad memories Lizzy turned her attention once again to the conversation.

"Yeah our band was pretty hardcore back in the day. We rocked. I was lead vocalists and guitar and Charlie, since he had eight years of piano lessons, was key board and background vocalist." Will grinned. "Don't mean to brag but we were pretty good. And who knows, Charlie, maybe if we had gotten famous quicker you could have had Jenny on the Block before hubby and kid." His grinned widened and them he turned to Lizzy.

Lizzy vaguely realized that her mouth was hanging as she stared into Will's amazing eyes, she was so out of it in fact that she barely heard Jane's hushed comment of "Lizzy always did have a things for musicians." But the words were so similar to the ones she had voiced in her own head that they popped her from Will's hypnotic gazed. Just in time to splutter;

"I do not. Did not. I did not." Even without looking at him she could tell Will's grin widened even more at her hasty denial. He didn't say anything for a while he just sat there grinning to himself, lost in his own thoughts. Which gave Lizzy the time she needed to sort through her crazed thoughts. _'A band? Who in their right mind would have thought that prim and proper William Darcy would be in a band and know that Panic! At the Disco wasn't bad and not some crazed code name for an orgy?'_ She looked over at him and saw him a little differently but that image went away when he broke out of his thoughts and turned to look at her as well. Lizzy smiled slightly at him and he smiled back, it was nice being friendly like this but then Charles just had to go and ask;

"So Lizzy how many musicians have you dated?"

She could hear Jane trying to shush him from the front seat and turned away from all of them and looked out the window, trying desperately not to remember his face. "Just one." She whispered finally. '_And never again.' _ And this of course immediately ended the whole conversation.

Until about the fourth hour of the ride that is. They had stopped to eat in some small café, in some small town with some obscure name that just happened to have a used bookstore, so after finishing her okay lunch she headed across the street to peruse the shelves. She was in the middle of reading the back of particularly interesting book on herbs and their history besides culinary when the bell tolled and Will Darcy walked in. The old man at the counter smiled at him and he headed straight for the big sign reading 'Historical Fiction'. Not that she was watching him or anything.

So Lizzy went back to her book and tried to ignore Darcy as they both searched through the store but soon or later they would end up meeting some and fates had declared it to be sooner. Lizzy had just taken over the historical fiction section when he just had to come around and want to see they exact place where she was standing. He stood politely to the side, scanning book titles over her shoulder till she could barely take how awkward they were, like strangers, and she rounded on him.

"You could ask me to move you know?" She said accusingly.

He seemed surprised for a moment then stated in a somewhat incredulous voice, "I'm sorry I did not know you wanted me to."

Lizzy stared at him for a moment, then sighed and said, "No it's all right you don't have to apologize I'm just being bitchy for no real reason it's not your fault." This also seemed to surprise him and he looked at little lost for second before he asked;

"So what books do you like?" This just happened to be another one of the subjects that Lizzy can't help but talk about. So she automatically began to gush about her favorite authors and types of books.

"Well I love any books about food and history of certain foods, or just history books in general. I also love books on mythology and lore of dean societies. I adore all types of adventure book and definitely prefer fiction to nonfiction. I like to science fiction and fantasy section, but mostly the fantasy part of it. But basically I can read all types of books." She finished breathlessly.

Will laughed and smiled at Lizzy. "You basically just described my taste in books, except the food part. Who would have though that we would have so much in common?" His smiled widened and Lizzy just stood there staring at him, transfixed by him. Suddenly Will began to lean toward her and Lizzy's foggy mind could think of no good reason that she should resist this time. So of course she began leaning forward as well. She could feel his breathe on her lips and it began to come shorter, harsher gasps the closer his mouth came to hers. She could imagine every aspect of this kiss, his lips would be soft and gentle at first then a little bit of pressure would be added, but nothing farther than that, at least not for the first kiss. She could also imagine what he would taste like, spicy, maybe a little bit tangy, with that taste of mint that always seemed to linger around him, fresh.

But as fate would have the door opened just at that moment and the twinkling of that absurd bell brought a little closer to the surface, but they continued to lean towards each other, until that is the one that opened the door yelled out their names.

"Will, Lizzy stop being such bookworms and get back into the car, we still have four hours to go to get to my house, so lets hit the road." Charlie yelled from the door.

Lizzy and Will broke out of the ditch their bodies had dug themselves into and stared at each other before jerking apart. They continued to stare at each other before Lizzy, blushing furiously turned away and headed to the counter to buy the books she had been holding. Will Darcy walked out the bookstore, and Lizzy made herself face the old man ringing her books and not watch the one man she had been about to kiss, the one whose breathe still lingered in her mouth.

The next two hours of the ride were pretty much uneventful. Lizzy read her new books and listened to her iPod, and Will ignored her, which was for the best. But Lizzy still felt slight hurt that whenever he looked her direction, he showed no emotion and no inkling of what had almost occurred between them. _'It's because you want him to notice you.' _Which was totally untrue but still he could have at least pretended it meant something to him.

So Lizzy sat there in her own world of slight self pity for two hours before slowly falling asleep against the window. This was how she spent the last two hours before reaching Charlie's home. Meaning that she totally missed the worst of the bumpy roads and the fact that she didn't wake up the whole time she was flopping and flailing around as the crappy old car tried to maneuver its way through potholes and large bumps and rocks. And when she woke let's just say she was not against the window like she was when she fell asleep.

" Lizzy, Lizzy it's time to wake up. We're here and I can't move till you get up." The voice invaded Lizzy and pulled her back from the world of sleep. It was soft, pleasant and masculine, but no matter how much it tried to coax her Lizzy did not want to stray from her sleep. She buried her head deeper into her pillow, which intern made it groan. Lizzy giggled at this and nuzzled her pillow again, the groan was deeper this time and something next to Lizzy's cheek swelled a little. "Lizzy please wake up." The voice was huskier this time, deeper and pleading. Lizzy sighed, removed her fingers from her pillow and sat up. She stared dreamily out the window for a second before realizing that she was in a car, she had not brought a pillow, and pillows did not groan or swell if she had.

She sat frozen for a second before turning her accusing eyes to Will, her mouth set in an angry line. He sat next to her still, smiling sheepishly at her, his bag in his lap, before saying, "You were flailing around and … hitting the window and …I grabbed you so you wouldn't hurt…yourself." Lizzy stared hard at him for a moment before snorting and getting out of the car. She went around to the back and pulled her bags out. Then turned and got her first look at Charles Bingley's house. The only thought that could come to her mind was _'It's HUGE!'_ and it was.

It was one of those really nifty looking southern style plantation houses. With that long driveway and surrounded with those moss covered trees. It was beautiful. It was also, conveniently enough located next to about 20 acres of woods. Lizzy itched to explore them already. She grabbed Charlie's arm as he went past "Are those woods your property?" she asked.

Charlie grunted a little, his arms full of Jane's luggage and said in a slightly strained voice "Yep" before continuing on, with Jane yelling after him that he did not have to carry her luggage and if he didn't put at least some of it down he would get hurt. This vacation was looking up. That is of course until Caroline Bingley sauntered out of the house, her pug nose about as high in the air as it could get. Lizzy hated her almost instantly.

A/N: Hey everyone I know you have all been waiting for and update so here it is. I was going to wait until I finished Darcy's POV but I asked one of my reviewers and she said that she would rather I just update with what I had. So here is the complete Lizzy's POV. Darcy's will be coming soon.


	11. Chapter 9 Part TWO!

Will's POV

Eventful he had called it. Eventful wasn't the half of it. Sure the first part of the ride was uneventful, but then of course the eventfulness had to begin. It always does.

I suppose the tentative peace was first broken when Lizzy moved. At least that was when it was broken for Will. When the ride began he expected to be steadfastly ignored through out the whole ride, and by the way Lizzy was acting it looked like his prediction was probably right. That was of course until she moved. He had just gotten comfortable, which meant far enough away from Lizzy for her to feel comfortable, but close enough to her that he felt comfortable as well, when she reached down into her car ride necessities bag and pulled out an ipod. Will happened to be a lover of all types of music so he really just had to ask,

" So what music do you listen to?" His voice sounded calm to his own ears but for some reason Lizzy stiffened. He had a momentary panic attack and was half way to a full blown panic attack when she answered.

"Um…Mostly alternative and classic rock." _'Perfect.' _The thought slithered through his head before he could stop it, now he knew even more about her, and they had something in common. He smiled a little and sat up straighter.

"Oh really, so if you had to choose between Breaking Benjamin and Panic! At the Disco who would you choose?" He asked, naming his two favorite bands and hoping that she would share even more of his tastes.

"Panic, duh. Breaking Benjamin is good, but the total lack of organization of Panic's songs makes them my absolute favorite." Will's smile widened. Another thing they had in common! Will felt exhilarated she was perfect and didn't even know it.

"Really? Panic is my favorite too. My friend Jacob introduced me to them about six months ago and ever since I've been hooked. Jacob's part of a band so I usually trust his taste in music."

"What Will forgets to mention is that he was once part of that band. I believe you guys were called No One Cares, you all were 15 when you started it." Charlie stated from the front seat. Will laughed out loud. _'He would bring that up.' _Will thought.

"You also seem to forget Charlie," Will said laughingly, "that I was not the only one in this car in that band." Memories swirling around his mind.

"A band?" The echo pulled Will out of his thoughts, "You were in a band?"

Will burst out laughing, as did Charlie. . "Well I can tell you two are related. And yes, both Will and I were in a band. But Will started it and I would never had been in it in the first place but Will told me that if I joined and we became famous that I would meet Jennifer Lopez. Now, of course, I have no need for Jennifer Lopez or her husband and kid." Said Charlie smiling. Lizzy and Jane both started cracking up. Will froze. Her laugh was lovely. Musical and husky, it to roll over his skin in silky waves. Lord even that small moment of pure music could arouse him. Around this girl he seriously was becoming a teenager again. It was like she just exuded the exact sexual aura to make him want her at ever turn. He groaned quietly, unnoticed.

He shook himself out of his ..um… interesting thoughts and back into the conversation, "Yeah our band was pretty hardcore back in the day. We rocked. I was lead vocalists and guitar and Charlie, since he had eight years of piano lessons, was key board and background vocalist." Will grinned. "Don't mean to brag but we were pretty good. And who knows, Charlie, maybe if we had gotten famous quicker you could have had Jenny on the Block before hubby and kid." He grinned wider and turned to Lizzy.

Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her lovely brown eyes stared deep into his. He sunk into her gaze and nearly missed Jane's hushed comment. "Lizzy always did have a things for musicians." When this comment registered a feeling of triumph and hope rushed through him and a slight smirk spread across his face.

Luckily Lizzy did not see as she turned from him at that exact moment and spluttered "I do not. Did not. I did not." His smirk turned into a full blown smile at her quick protest. _'I think the lady doth protest too much' _ the thought ran through his head and the sense of complete triumph and hope spread through him. _'Musicians! She likes musicians. I just happen to be the a musician. Or I was a musician. But who cares! I can't believe I could be so lucky!' _Will sighed and let his mind wander for a while thinking about nothing and everything.

"So Lizzy how many musicians have you dated?" Charlie asked curiously.

"No no Charlie don't ask that. Please Shhh! Shhhh!" Jane whispered from the front seat. Will looked at her confusedly then turned back to Lizzy who was turned toward the window. She stared out the window for so long that Will almost reached over to see if she was crying. Then,

"Just one." She whispered finally. Will winced at how defeated she sounded and decided to drop the subject. He turned to his own window and stared at the landscape for the next four hours.

Will groaned as he stretched his stiff muscles and followed Jane into the small, hometown café. Overall lunch was uneventful but as soon as Will entered the small used bookstore across the street the events just started flowing in. He spotted Lizzy as soon as he walked, completely avoided looking directly at her, smiled at the old guy at the counter, and headed over to the historical fiction section. He felt her eyes on him and smiled to himself. Maybe she really was falling for him.

His mind switched from Lizzy to founding fathers and monarchies. He read through book summary after book summary and some how found himself in the same aisle as Lizzy. She was skimming through a book right where he wanted to skim the shelves. He stood politely behind her and look through the book titles, trying to ignore the soft scent wafting off of her and seriously thinking about pushing her against the shelf and pressing his lips to hers.

He didn't even notice the tension till she rounded on him. "You could ask me to move you know?" she said accusingly.

He jerked and looked down at her with surprise on his face. _'Um ..ok…'_ I'm sorry I did not know you wanted me to." He said incredulously. He stared down into her eyes before she sighed and looked away.

"No it's all right you don't have to apologize I'm just being bitchy for no real reason it's not your fault." Will eyes widened again and he felt surprise course through him again. He searched for something to say, desperately grasping at any useless question to ask.

"So what books do you like?" he asked. _'Idiot was that the best you could do? She's standing so close I can't think!' _Will to a deep breathe, trying not to notice the few areas her body was brushing against him as she blathered on about books. _'Pay attention moron.'_ He berated himself. _'Focus on her voice not on her body, or better yet not on your body!' _

"Well I love any books about food and history of certain foods, or just history books in general. I also love books on mythology and lore of dean societies. I adore all types of adventure book and definitely prefer fiction to nonfiction. I like to science fiction and fantasy section, but mostly the fantasy part of it. But basically I can read all types of books." She said, all in one breathe it sounded like. Will nodded and laughed. She seemed to really like books. _'She's smart too. God, could she be any more perfect.'_

He smiled softly down at her and said, "You basically just described my taste in books, except the food part. Who would have though that we would have so much in common?" He nearly shivered at the look she gave him. She seemed transfixed. He gulped and felt that he really needed to go for it.

He leaned forward slowly. Getting closer and closer. He inhaled her unique feminine scent. Lizzy started leaning forward as well and he had stop a smile from crossing his face. Her lips were getting nearer and he just knew, just felt, that finally he would kiss her. He would feel her soft, moist lips in his. Will knew the kiss would be perfect. He felt it in his bones. He began to feel her breathe on his lips and in turn his breathe became harsher, gasping. He was so close he could almost taste her decadence. She would be sweet, a little bit spicy. Perhaps like vanilla and cinnamon or maybe fruity. Who knows? All Will wanted to do was find out.

Suddenly he heard the bell at the front of the shop twinkle but he was so close. Maybe three centimeters away. Then of course Charlie's voice echoed from the front of the shop. "Will, Lizzy stop being such bookworms and get back into the car, we still have four hours to go to get to my house, so lets hit the road."

Will and Lizzy stared at each other. _'No no please no we are so close. Please' _he silently begged her but of course she jerked away from him and, cheeks bright red, hurried to the counter. He cursed under his breathe and wandered out of the store to the car. He could still feel her body against his and still taste the sweetness of her breathe in his mouth.

Will clambered awkwardly into the car and settled sulkily into the seat. As far away from Elizabeth Bennett as possible. With his jacket in his lap…just in case.

For the two hours Will stared out the window and tried his best to ignore the war, perfect body that was so close to him. Whenever he happened to looked over at her kept his face schooled and free of emotion. Maybe he pretended to ignore her she would actually notice him. Maybe.

When the last two hours of the ride came Will gulped. He hated riding to Charlie's housed the fact that this stupid care had no seat belts just made it all worse. Will was staring out the window when he noticed the turn off onto the long, unpaved road that lead to the driveway of Charlie's home. He winced and immediately griped the door handles and held on for dear life.

After half an hour of flailing around he a loud thump and looked up to see Lizzy's head swing around and smack against the window. Will and Jane yelped and Will reached over and grabbed her, cushioning her head in his lap. Jane smiled gratefully at him and turned back to the front. Will smiled at the back of her seat and then gazed down at the head of the girl he might be falling in love with.

Will smiled softly down at her and started to lightly stroke her hair. The next hour or so was relatively smooth but soon after that Will knew the worst part of the ride was coming up. When the road started getting worse so did Lizzy's movement. After the first bump Lizzy moaned slightly and rubbed her face into his crotch. Will gasped loudly at the sensation of her face rubbing across his most intimate body part. Jane looked back at him quizzically. He smiled at her and pressed a hand to Lizzy's head, desperately trying to keep her from moving.

After that, at every bump and jump and any other jerky movement, Lizzy buried her head further and further into his lap. Which in turn caused him to become more and more aroused. When Charlie's house finally came into view Will was about to burst. He gently shook Lizzy as Jane gushed loudly over the beauty of Charlie's home.

"Lizzy, Lizzy it's time to wake up. We're here and I can't move till you get up." He said quietly. Lizzy subconsciously shook her head and buried her face into his lap. Will groaned and tapped her head. She giggled and nuzzled her head into his lap again. "Oh God!" He groaned loudly. "Lizzy, please wake up." He begged, his voice deeper and huskier. She sighed and her hot breathe permeated his pants. _'Oh Lord!' _he mentally gasped. Lizzy lifted her head off his lap and stared out of the window. Will scrambled around, grabbed his back and thrust it into his lap. He saw her stiffen and turned to him with accusing eyes. He smiled sheepishly at her and said "You were flailing around and … hitting the window and …I grabbed you so you wouldn't hurt…yourself." She stared at him for a long time before scowling, snorting, and getting out of the car.

Will stared after her for a moment before scrambling out of the car and went to get his luggage. He stared at Lizzy as she took in Charlie's home. He smiled slightly and looked around. It had been a long time since he had… '_Oh hell no! Not her!' _ Caroline Bingley was sauntering toward him. He gulped and ducked behind the car. Oh Lord how he hated her. He peaked around the corner and saw the look on Lizzy's face. Apparently she hated Caroline Bingley as well.

A/N: I know its been forever since I have updated but I'm truly planning updating at least one other story of the next week. So bear with me. I WILL NEVER, EVER ABANDON A STORY!!!! EVER!!!!! It may take me a while to update but I will update!


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: I just want to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have stuck with and I'm sorry this wasn't out up faster. I just had to get my ideas in order.

Boarders

Chapter 10

Lizzy's POV

"Charles! Darling, it has been such a long time since I've seen you." Caroline Bingley's voice was horrible. Loud and nasally, it made Lizzy's hair stand on end. She shuddered and walked forward, now it was time for introductions.

"Caro it hasn't been that long." Charlie smiled sheepishly and gestured for Lizzy and Jane to come closer. "Caro this is my….um…friend Jane Bennett and her younger sister Elizabeth, Lizzy, Bennett."

Caroline's mouth curved into a grimace of sorts and said, in a voice that was possibly more nasally than it had been before, "Lovely to meet you." She ignored Jane's outstretched hand and peered around Jane's car. "Charles dear where is your dear friend Mr. Darcy." She inquired as she began to circle the car like a scrawny coyote searching for her prey. "I do believe you said he would be coming." Caroline turned back to the Bennetts. "Charles has been bringing Will to the house for years, we are all such great friends!"

Charlie blushed slightly at his sister behavior and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well he was here, in fact Lizzy was sleeping in his lap not too long ago. Hmmm, he must have just slipped past us into the house. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom." Charlie mused. Lizzy's eyes narrowed as Caroline fixed her with a beady glare. If this girl thought she could intimidate she had another thing coming. "I guess I should go find him. He really does need to help with the luggage." Charlie smiled at Jane and softly put her luggage in the ground. "I'll be right back." He said before heading toward the house.

Caroline smiled savagely at Lizzy then turned and called after Charlie. "Alright Charlie I'll show the Bennett's to their rooms." She turned back to Lizzy and Jane. "Follow .."

"That's okay Caro. I called ahead and got Lisa to pick their rooms. She'll do it. Why don't you help them with their luggage?" Charlie yelled back before disappearing into the house. Caroline's smile turned into a scowl.

"I don't do luggage." She hissed at Jane and Lizzy. Jane smiled and nodded.

"That's alright we should be fine!" Caroline sneered at them then turned on her heel and stalked into the house.

Lizzy glared after her before turning to her sister. "Lord what a gigantic bitch! Why did you have to be so nice to her? She deserved to be slapped more than anything."

Jane smiled at Lizzy and shook her head slightly, as if amused by her childish thoughts. "She just wasn't suspecting us. She'll get better as the trip goes on. I'm sure of it." _'Poor Jane and her naïve view of the world. That girl wants Darcy and she is not afraid who she stomps into the ground in her process.' _Lizzy thought. She sighed and then went to help Jane with their luggage.

When she and Jane finally stumbled into the house, staggering under the weight of their heavy luggage, Caroline was sitting on a bench in the foyer, pouting, and a small woman with white hair was standing over her, scowling. Jane set her luggage on the ground as quietly as possible and looked around awkwardly. "I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Both the small, white haired woman and Caroline turned their eyes to the sisters.

"No no. Of course not! Come in, please. I'm Lisa, the Bingley's housekeeper, Caroline and I just had a ..um….misunderstanding." Lisa bustled over to them and scooped both Jane and Lizzy into a fierce hug. "It's so great to meet you both. When Charles called and told to prepare two new rooms for you girls I was just sooo very excited! That boy never ever brings girls back to the house. And he was bringing William too. This is going to such a great vacation!"

Lizzy started and awkwardly put her arms around the small woman. She exchanged slightly frightened glances with Jane and they both gently pushed to woman away. "It was very lovely of Charlie to invite us both and I hope we all get to know each other very well while we are here." Jane said.

"I hope we won't be too much trouble. Believe me when I say that we will help you with anything you need." Lizzy said. Lisa smiled fondly at both of them.

"Don't worry my dears, I have been running this house since certain people were running in diapers." She glanced meaningfully over her shoulder at the still pouting Caroline, who huffed, stood and stalked down the hallway. Lizzy smiled, apparently Lisa didn't take any shit from anyone. Lisa turned back to them. "Now let's get you two settled into your rooms." She smiled at them, grabbed some of Jane's luggage and began to lead them through the large house.

Lizzy tried to memorize the twists and the turns, the stair ways and the hallways, but it was sadly all in vain. When Lisa finally stopped in front of one of a hundred seemingly endless rooms, Lizzy was tired and thoroughly confused. _'How am I ever going to get anywhere in this huge house? I'm going to get so lost that no one will ever find me. And if they do I'll already be dead.'_

"Jane this is going to be your room. I know you girls will most likely be very lost for a while so I put you both next to someone who is very familiar with this house. Jane, Charlie's room is just across the hall. He'll show you where everything is." Lisa slipped an old, iron, antique key into the lock and slowly swung the door open.

Both Lizzy and Jane gasped as the door slowly revealed one of the most exquisite rooms they had ever seen. The floor was a deep blue and the walls were white, trimmed with a complex gold pattern. The bed was large and sat in the middle of the room, topped with a light pink, antebellum style canopy. The bed was the centerpiece but there was also a large mahogany book shelf and a chair and table set with velvet cushions. In short it was beautiful and much too intricate to put into words, even in Lizzy's head.

"Lisa this room is….amazing!" Jane exclaimed as she slowly walked into the room. "I'm staying in here?" Lisa laughed and smiled kindly at them.

"This is the Rose Room. Everything is done is Antique Rose color and all of the furniture are restored antiques. And yes, Jane, this is where you will be staying. Charlie specified that he wanted you in this room. He knew you would love it."

Jane smiled happily at her and slowly turned in a circle in the middle of the room. "He was so very right!" Jane said wistfully. Lizzy and Lisa both laughed.

"I'll leave you here to get settled. Just knock on Charles' door if you need to go anywhere." Lisa said. "Lizzy follow me and I will show you to your room." Lizzy smiled at Jane and waved good bye before following Lisa's white head down the hall.

"Charles also told me that he thought you and Caroline would not get along and that you and Will are on the outs. He suggested I choose the lesser of two evils to show you around. After knowing them both for a very long time I believe that you will not begrudge me my choice." Lisa quickly took a left then a sharp right. Lizzy gulped slightly and glanced around the hallway. If she was stuck with Caroline until she got used to this place she might commit murder. Lisa stopped in front of another tall, wooden door. "This is a great room and I hope you don't mind that Will's is right next door." Lisa turned to look apprehensively at her and, for some unknown reason, Lizzy let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Will is definitely the lesser of too evils." Lizzy said reassuringly Lisa also let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Lisa smiled widely at her and slipped the key into the lock. Before turning the key she turned to look at Lizzy. "Charles described both you and Jane a bit when he told me to pick the rooms. He already knew what room Jane was going to get but he gave me free reign for yours, as long as they were around Caroline's of Will's usual rooms. I was afraid that I had picked the wrong room when Caroline came in before you ranting but now that I know you a little better I'm sure you will love it." She quickly turned the key and pushed the door open. "Welcome to the Crimson Room."

Lizzy gasped and walked into the room. " Oh Lisa its …it's …" Lizzy was completely lost for words. She felt her eyes widen and she just couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"This room is also done in all antique furniture and everything is done in crimson silk, satin, or velvet. With dark blue trim, as you can see." Lisa said. Lizzy sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lizzy tore her eyes from the red draped bed and cherry wood and turned to look at Will Darcy. "And completely perfect for you, Lizzy." He said in his deep, amazing English accented voice.

********

Will's POV

Will snuck slowly back around the car and grabbed his bags before thrusting himself back behind it again. _'There has to be some way to get around her.' _He thought, sneaking a glance around the side to see if Caroline was still there. He hissed quietly when he saw her standing in front of Lizzy and Jane, a large scowl twisting her face into an even uglier visage. From the stiff set of Lizzy's shoulders he could tell she was not happy. _'This is sooo not good.'_ He thought and ducked back behind the car.

He pressed his back against the warm metal. _'I could run to the side door and hope that she doesn't see me.' _Will crept around to the front of the car and gathered his luggage under his arms. If he sprinted to the side of the house while Lizzy and her sister distracted Caroline he might just be able to make it. He quickly glanced around again, hefted his luggage, and turned and sprinted toward the side door. He wrenched it open and slipped inside. Will let out a huge sigh and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"William Darcy, why in the world are you hiding from your guests? That is incredibly rude!" Will opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly at Lisa, the short woman could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"Lisa," He said standing up straight and putting his luggage on the ground. "You know very well who I am avoiding." Lisa's eyes danced and she laughed aloud.

"She is never going to stop trying to get you to marry her, no matter where you hide." He smiled, she was right, unfortunately. "Now get over here and give me a hug!" Lisa held open her arms and Will bent down, wrapping his arms around the small woman's waist and picking her. She laughed and swatted his soldiers gently. "Put me down you stupid boy. You and I have things to talk about." Will immediately put her down and stepped back. Lisa pointed to one of the chairs in the hallway and Will obediently sat. "Charlie told me you're having girl problems." She stated simply.

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh course he would tell you." Will sighed and glanced up at her, his face red. "Well, in all truth, it's all my bloody fault. I was immediately attracted to her but, because I'm a complete moron, I tried to deny it for some reason. So I opened my stupid mouth and spouted off this crap about how she's plain and crazy looking and, of course, she heard me. So now she won't speak to me and all I want to do hold her body against mine, breathe in her scent, stick my face in her beautiful, curly hair, and just be with her. But since I'm a git I can't do that."

Lisa sighed and sat down next to him. "Everything will work out in the end." She promised, putting one of her arms around his shoulders. "She's hurting over what you said and I'm sure that if you just give her a little time everything will be fine. Wait awhile then talk to her. Apologize, beg if you have to. She'll forgive you. I'm positive."

Will laughed. _'She does sound quite sure.'_ "I'll try." He said. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Now let me just help you with your luggage and bring you up—"

"LISA!!" Will's eyes widened as Caroline Bingely's nasally voice rang throughout the entry way. "LISA!!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! WHERE ARE YOU??!!"

Lisa's eyes widened as well, then she grabbed Will's luggage, then his arm, and pulled him under the stairs. "I know you don't want to see her so stay here and shut up." She hissed. She then ran to the middle of the foyer and straightened her skirt. "I'm in the foyer Caroline." Will heard Caroline sigh angrily then begin to stomp in their direction. He glanced around the stair banister and saw Lisa wince, she hated it when Caroline stomped her heels on the hard wood.

"Lisa!" Caroline hissed as she entered into the foyer. "I understand that Charlie used his tiny brain for once and asked you to prepare bedrooms for our guests." She guest like it was a curse.

Lisa nodded stiffly. "That's right." She said.

"I want you to change them. I don't care what you do with the stupid blonde one but keep the ugly brunette away from _my _William!" Caroline advanced on Lisa while saying this, till she was towering over the small woman, her pug-like face inches from Lisa's. "You will put her in the room behind the kitchen and you will change Will's usual room to the one across the hall from my suite." She sneered.

Lisa's lips twitched, but she kept her face indifferent, instead pinning her with a cold indifferent gaze. "I will do no such thing. Charles is my employer and I will listen to him. Jane has the Rose Room near Charlie's suite and Lizzy, Elizabeth, will remain in the Crimson Room. Right near William's usual guest room. "Lisa bit out. "I don't follow your orders and I certainly won't help you entrap poor William. I will not feed him to you on a silver platter." She smiled. "And you will just have to deal."

Caroline glared down at her and let out a straggled scream. "Lisa—!!" She began. Lisa just shook her head and planted her hands on her hips, unmoved. Caroline growled and let out another scream. She whirled around and began pacing, stomping her feet and pulling at her blonde hair. "Lisa you will do exactly as I say! Until Charlie gets married I am the Mistress of this house and you will listen to me. She is horrendous and needs to be kept away from my Will. She is rude and crude and ugly and you will do as I say!" Caroline whirled on Lisa. "You are my servant." Immediately Lisa tensed.

"I am no such thing!" Lisa hissed. "Now sit down, shut up, and stop acting like a spoiled six year old demon that lost her favorite handgun." Lisa pointed to the bench that Will had just been sitting and Caroline angrily sat down, crossing her arms and pouting. Lisa marched over to her and was just about to rip Caroline a new one when the Bennett sisters walked into the room. Even after seeing her just a second ago Will still thought she looked breathtaking. _'Damn it Will you have it bad.' _He thought to himself.

Will watched as Jane set her luggage on the ground and awkwardly looked around. "I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Jane asked her face puzzled.

Lisa turned quickly away from Caroline and bustled over to the sisters. "No no. Of course not! Come in, please. I'm Lisa, the Bingley's housekeeper, Caroline and I just had a ..um….misunderstanding." Will tried not to laugh as Lisa swept both of the sister's into a hug. She was a very lovable person and didn't quite understand the not everyone liked to be touched. Like Lizzy for instance, who was currently looking very awkward as she wrapped her arms around Lisa. . "It's so great to meet you both. When Charles called and told to prepare two new rooms for you girls I was just sooo very excited! That boy never ever brings girls back to the house. And he was bringing William too. This is going to such a great vacation!"

Will actually did chuckle a bit when he saw Jane and Lizzy exchange frightened looks. They pushed Lisa away and Jane tried to ease the slight awkward tension. "It was very lovely of Charlie to invite us both and I hope we all get to know each other very well while we are here."

Will smiled. Jane and Lizzy are so very different but both knew how to respect an old woman. "I hope we won't be too much trouble. Believe me when I say that we will help you with anything you need." Lizzy said. _'She's just so sweet.' _He thought, and then scowled. _'I have it __**really **__bad.' _

Will saw Lisa smile, she loved these girls. All she needed was a little sweet talking Lisa would mother a person till the day they died. "Don't worry my dears, I have been running this house since certain people were running in diapers." She glanced meaningfully over her shoulder at the still pouting Caroline, who huffed, stood and stalked down the hallway. She scowled slightly before plastering a smile on her face and turning back to Jane and Lizzy. "Now let's get you two settled into your rooms." Will smiled too as he saw her pick up some of Jane's luggage, turn and lead them through a hall to the stairs.

Will stood and eased his way away from the stairs. Time to go to his room and wait for Lizzy to be shown to hers. The Crimson Room. Lisa had just made his good day even better. He gathered his luggage and moved through the dining room and up the back staircase in the kitchen and wandered through the halls before pushing the door to his usual room open.

As soon as the door opened he sighed and dropped his luggage to the ground. This room always made him relax a little. Just like his room at Pemberley. He collapsed into one of the velvet padded breakfast chairs and slipped his jacket off. When Charlie had first decided to let him have his own room here he had known which room he wanted. The Gold Room was the best in the house, in his opinion. The room was dominated by a large canopied bed that was done in a deep golden color. And every other price of furniture was done in a deep chocolate brown. He loved every thing about it. After all the years he had spent here there was a few of his personal items spread about. A picture of Georgie on the dresser, a stationary set on the desk, a Dell Laptop on the breakfast table and a few other odds and ends around the area.

"…great room and I hope you don't mind that Will's is right next door." Will jerked up and pressed himself against the wall, avoiding the open door. Lisa must be showing Lizzy to the Crimson Room. Right across the hall, where he would see her everyday during her trip.

"Will is definitely the lesser of too evils." He heard Lizzy sigh. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Will smiled. At least he now knew that she liked him better than Caroline.

"Charles described both you and Jane a bit when he told me to pick the rooms. He already knew what room Jane was going to get but he gave me free reign for yours, as long as they were around Caroline's of Will's usual rooms. I was afraid that I had picked the wrong room when Caroline came in before you ranting but now that I know you a little better I'm sure you will love it." He heard Lisa pushed her key into the lock and he slipped into the hallway. He wanted to see Lizzy's reaction to the room. "Welcome to the Crimson Room." He crept behind Lisa and Lizzy and watched as Lisa pushed the door open.

Almost instantly he saw Lizzy's face light up. She gasped and walked slowly into the room. Turning to take in the whole room. "Oh Lisa its …it's …" She sighed, her voice breathy and awe-filled.

Will smiled slightly, his eyes dancing. She looked so cute, her eyes wide and her smile even wider. He wished she would look at him that way. He looked down at Lisa and smiled, she laughed silently and smiled back, patting reassuringly on the arms.

"This room is also done in all antique furniture and everything is done in crimson silk, satin, or velvet. With dark blue trim, as you can see." Lisa said.

Will's smile widened and he covered her hand with his and watched as she meaningfully glanced at Lizzy. Will sighed and nodded, taking his hand off of hers. "Beautiful isn't it?" He said loudly. His eyes fixed on Lizzy only as she whirled to look at him. "And completely perfect for you, Lizzy" Mostly because it was right across the hall from him.

A/N: I know. I know. Long long time. But I tried and will continuing trying to update as often as school and college preparation will let me. I hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY! I'm getting ready for my first semester of college and it's been just a little bit hectic this summer. This chappie is probably going to be a little short but I wanted to give everyone something to read. I will try to update more. My schedule this quarter looks pretty easy so it shouldn't be too hard.

Boarders

Chapter 11

Lizzy's POV

Lizzy stared at him for a long second before stammering out some ridiculous reply and turning back to Lisa. "Thank you some much for putting such thought in to everything. If you're around I'm sure I will enjoy my stay here." Lizzy tried not to glance at Darcy when she said this, instead keeping her eyes trained one Lisa smiling face.

"I'm glad you like it darling." She said smiling. Lizzy smiled back her and did not take her eyes off her as she gave Darcy a quick, motherly hug and strode down the hall. Once she disappeared from sight Lizzy gathered her courage and turned, smiling tightly, to look at Darcy.

He was looking at the spot where Lisa disappeared, a soft, affectionate smile playing across his lips. Lizzy gasped silently, the look on his face so different than any she had seen before. His full lips were quirked slightly and his bright eyes were sweet, even loving. His black hair flopped cutely over his forehead, and his usually hard face was endearing and almost, nice looking.

She gulped slightly and glanced down, clearing her throat quietly. Darcy returned his attention to her, his face thoughtful. "Elizabeth, Lizzy, I propose a truce. You know, just while we are here. After we leave you can go back to hating me. If you want to, of course. " He looked down, peering at her through his lashes. He slipped his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulder slightly. "Look I know I've been a royal prat but I need some help while here. Caroline will not leave me alone and it seems as though she already dislikes you so maybe if we spend more time together she'll leave me alone." He stared up at her sheepishly.

Lizzy looked unsure. From her brief encounter with Caroline she had already figured out that she was in fact a ruthless bitch that wouldn't stop till she got whatever she wanted. She wanted Darcy and Lizzy highly doubted that his less than appealing company would deter her. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet and tried not to glance at Darcy's earnest face.

"Look Darcy," Somehow his last name just seemed too impersonal at that moment. "William, I understand wanting to stay away from Caroline, I've only just met her and I want to be as far away as possible, " She saw slight hope light his eyes. "but," The hope dimmed and flickered away. Lizzy gulped. She couldn't just leave him hanging like that. "I don't think it will work. She'll be determined to get to you." He glanced down, his shoulders hunching just a bit more. Lizzy sighed. He looked so pathetic. He may be a jackass but, she decided, even he didn't deserve to suffer Caroline. "I will help you though. I may not be able to keep her completely off you but I will try to act like the best buffer possible. " She smiled softly, laughing quietly as his face split into a wide smile.

"Thank you!" He cried, slipping his strong arm tightly around her. "Thank you I promised I won't be such a bloody arse this time. " Lizzy gasped as his arms tightened around, trying desperately to ignore the way her skin sparked and tingled at the feel of his skin against hers. He twirled her around, before setting her down gently. He pulled back, smiling excitedly down at her. "Thank you.' He said again, quietly this time, staring intently into her face. Lizzy felt her cheeks warm and wanted to turn her gaze away from him but couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from his.

She heard his breath quicken, and shivered as his warmth washed over her face. He smelled like mint and cinnamon. She breathed deeply, taking his scent into her body. "I'm glad I could help." Her voice was shaky and maybe just a little bit husky, if she wanted to admit that to herself. He stared at her for a moment before pulling away. He shifted away from her, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Umm…well I'll let you go explore your room and get ready for dinner." He smiled. "It usually starts around 7 so I'll come get you to show you to the kitchen around then." She nodded and quickly retreated into her room.

As soon as the door closed she sighed and leaned her head against the cool wood. He always made her so flustered. It seemed as though every moment she was with him was filled with heat and awkwardness. She shivered again as she recalled the way his breathe wafted over her cheeks and how deliciously tight his arms were around her.

'_NO!' _She admonished herself silently. _'Remember what he said, how much it hurt you. Don't let him in!'_ She shook her head, violently shaking loose any thought of William Darcy that might be floating around her mind. He was just so infuriating! She groaned banging her head against the door. She would have to put up with him while she was here so she might as well get on with it.

She gave the door one last hit, for good measure, before getting up and getting ready for dinner. She walked around her new room, running her fingers along the bright red, brocade duvet cover, gazing wonderingly at the light blue, gathered canopy above her four poster bed, and randomly opening all the doors. The first door was a large closet, complete with shoe rack and drawers. She frowned and closed it. It was a wonderful closet but it wasn't what she was looking for.

The next, and only other door, led to easily the most wonderful bathroom that Lizzy had ever seen. The bathroom had the same cream color on the walls as the bedroom, but, unlike the bedroom, the walls were trimmed in gold. The floor was deep crimson tile with sparsely placed blue rugs. There was a stand alone sink with gold faucets and an antique mirror hanging above it. In one corner there was a large marble, Jacuzzi tub, in the other a glass door, multiple head shower. Lizzy shivered just looking at it.

She sighed and glanced at her phone. 6:30. Not enough time to test the shower. Damnit. She sighed again, splashed some cold water, and left the bathroom to dig through her clothes. What would be the proper thing to where to dinner with people she barely knew? Lizzy pondered this before reaching in and grabbing a red cotton sundress with a green and white, swirled woman. She quickly slipped it on, put on a pair of white sandals and ventured, once again, into the bathroom. She did her make-up and pulled her hair back with a simple white headband.

She stared in the mirror and traced her cheekbones, her cheeks, the shape of her eyes, and the contours of her lips. She wasn't beautiful, at least not to her. Jane was beautiful. Model beautiful. Lizzy was just Lizzy. She shook her head, gazing intently in the mirror, watching as her eyes flickered with the different emotions she was feeling, and smiled. She may not be pure perfection but she was who she was and moping wasn't going to change that.

She left the bathroom and laid down on the bed, reveling in the softness of the cover. She could get used to this. Her eyes slid closed and a slow smile spread across her face. She wasn't even hungry. She could just sleep. Her breathing was slowing and her body relaxing. And, quickly, quietly, she slid into darkness.

Ten minutes later she was deeply asleep, so deep she didn't even feel the soft brush of Darcy's fingers following the same path hers had taking only a few minutes before.

Darcy's POV

He watched Lizzy's eyes widen and her mouth fall slightly open. She stared at him for a long moment and stammered. "Oh… um … thanks. I really do think it…. um…looks like me…" She trailed off and he smiled, deciding that he liked surprising her. It didn't give her time to scowl, or frown at him. He watched as she turned back to Lisa, his smile widening as he noticed the slight flush staining her cheeks.

He was too busy staring at her to hear her entire thank but he smiled when he heard the tail end of it. "….. in to everything. If you're around I'm sure I will enjoy my stay here." Will smiled. Perfectly polite. To everyone except him. This thought caused his smile to wilt slightly.

Lisa bid her good-byes to Lizzy and, seeing Will's forlorn expression, gave him a quick hug before making her exit down the hall. That brief touch made Will's slightly heartsick smile melt into something soft and sweet. Lisa was easily one of the best people Will had met in his entire life and she always knew what he needed and when he needed it. She was more than Charlie's housekeeper. She was like a second mother.

He heard Lizzy clear her throat slightly, pulling his attention away from memories of Lisa and back to the present. He looked at her for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of what he truly wanted to ask her. He needed a friend and if that meant resorting to begging he would do it.

"Elizabeth, Lizzy, I propose a truce. You know, just while we are here. After we leave you can go back to hating me. If you want to, of course. " He prayed she didn't but he knew that it wasn't likely. He hated asking people for help. It was the one thing that his father had truly instilled into his mind. Darcy's could only count on other Darcy's. He bit back a frustrated grunt before looking down and peering through his lashes at her face. She looked confused, slightly, maybe. Jesus, he didn't even know! He hunched his shoulders and slipped his hands into his pocket. He had to do this. He had to get these words out. If he didn't he would spend the entire trip to Charlie's house like he had spent all the others, fending off Caroline's outrageous advances. "Look I know I've been a royal prat but I need some help while here. Caroline will not leave me alone and it seems as though she already dislikes you so maybe if we spend more time together she'll leave me alone." He glanced up at her, silently hoping that she would say yes. She had no reason too but he was almost positive that her wonderful nature would win out in the end.

"Look Darcy, William," His heart thudded as she said his name. His first name. He felt the small spark of hope in his chest grow just a little bit more. "I understand wanting to stay away from Caroline, I've only just met her and I want to be as far away as possible, " He glanced at her. She had to know how much this meant to him. "but," With that one word any hope Will had felt was quickly diminished. He still stared at her. But he now felt the walls he had erected around himself close once more. "I don't think it will work. She'll be determined to get to you." He already knew that but maybe, just maybe, being around him will make Lizzy not want to let him go either. "I will help you though." Will jerked slightly. Had he heard her correctly? He hadn't just dreamed it? The rest of her words were a blur of meaningless sound as he felt his walls crumble just a little but more.

He felt a smile start to grow on his face. He glanced and her and he felt his heart swell at the light smile that was tingeing her lips. Unable to express his thanks completely with words he wrapped his arms around her, with a desperate, and wildly excited, "Thank You!" passing his lips.

He tightened his arms around her and picked her up off the floor, twirling in his happiness. "Thank you I promised I won't be such a bloody arse this time. " She felt light and perfect in his arms. His skin was heated and raw where ever it touched hers and he soon felt himself responding to that heat. He set her down gently; pulling away from an awkward, yet excited, smile playing across his lips. "Thank you." He said again. His voice was quiet now, husky and soft. This girl, woman just did the strangest things to him.

He stared into her eyes, her breath wafting over his face. He wanted to close his eyes and breathe in the scent. Vanilla, and something else, something uniquely Elizabeth Bennett. He wanted to bottle it up and keep it only for himself. He saw her shiver slightly and tried not to smile. Maybe he wasn't the only one affected by their proximity. "I'm glad I could help." The slight huskiness of her voice sent darts of fire through Will's blood. He pulled away from her quickly and glanced down, running his hands through his hair so she wouldn't notice the way lust had clouded his eyes.

"Umm…well I'll let you go explore your room and get ready for dinner." He smiled. "It usually starts around 7 so I'll come get you to show you to the kitchen around then." She nodded at him and rushed into her room, closing the door firmly behind her. Will sighed. He turned and went back to his room. So lost in his thoughts that he completely missed the strange banging noises coming from Lizzy's door.

He slipped inside his room closing the door softly behind him and threw himself on the bed. He stared up at the golden canopy and tried not to compare the color to the flecks in Lizzy's eyes. _'I'm completely and totally whipped by a girl who hates me more than anyone on Earth.' _He frowned now that wasn't quite true. She certainly seemed to loathe Caroline even more than she loathed him.

He flipped over, burying his head in one of hi pillows. He just couldn't work her out. One second she was staring up at him with those wide brown eyes, her lips slightly parted and his body pressed intimately against hers, and the next she's smacking him and staring at him with complete disgust, the gold in those brown eyes flashing brightly. He groaned. Desired coursed hotly through his veins. The thought of her body pressing against his and the thought of those golden sparks flashing brought back the lust he felt shoot through him in the hallway. His pants tightened and he groaned again. A quick, cold, shower shouldn't cost him much time. He can be in and out and still have plenty of time to show Lizzy how to get to the dining room.

He got up, staggering over to his bathroom and going immediately to his shower. He turned the knob fully to cold, stripped and stepped into the freezing jets.

Ten minutes later he stepped out of the shower, his teeth chattering slightly but otherwise clean and erection free. He toweled off, shaking his black hair so violently water droplets splattered against almost every surface in the bathroom. He draped one towel around his waist, scrubbing another one through his hair to get rid of any drops he may have missed, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Once he was completely dry he slipped on a red, long-sleeve, button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He toweled his hair once more, just in case, before slipping on his shoes and walking over to Lizzy's room. He knocked softly on the wood. He waited a few minutes and did it again, hard this time.

"Lizzy?" He called, hoping his voice carried through the wood. "Lizzy I came to show where the dining room is." He glanced at his watch. "Lizzy it's almost seven, they will start without us, and if we don't get there before Caroline I'll most definitely be seated next to her." Still silence reigned from the other side of the door. Will sighed and firmly placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting and let himself in to her room.

He peaked his head around the door, once again calling out softly. "Lizzy." No answer. He sighed again and walked fully into the room. He glanced around the bathroom door was closed and the light was off and she wasn't at the desk. He turned to the bed and his breathe caught.

Lying on her back, once hand gently cupping her cheek while the relaxed on the blanket, was Lizzy. He held his breathe as he moved closer to her. Her legs were tangled up in the fold of the red dress she wore and her feet dangled off the end of the bed. Her body was curled slightly towards the doorway, as if she meant to get up but found herself to tired to move. He took another step toward her, silently commanding his feet, and the old floorboards to be quiet. Another step, and another, till soon he was standing at the edge of the bed, barely three inches from her peaceful face.

Her lashes lay across her smooth cheeks, small black fans against her soft, white skin. Her nose was smaller and her lips were fuller, he noticed now that he was given a chance to really study her face. He had time in the car on the way here but the angle was off. Now he could look as long as he wanted, or at least until someone came to find them for dinner.

Impulsively Will reached out and slid his fingers across her cheeks. Marveling at the shape of her mouth, the arch of her brow, the light tickle of her lashes. She was simply ….wonderful.

A/N: SEE! No abandonment. I typed this out in two sitings, if you liked this chapter I'll see if I can get more of these out. I will be taking an 18 hour road trip in a few days and should be able to whip up another chapter during my down time. As always please review!

Disclaimer: I haven't been doing one lately so here it is. Any and all characters belong to whoever owns them now, since Jane Austen is long dead.


End file.
